Black Butler Truth or Dares
by AmaxingButterfly
Summary: NEED TRUTHS AND DARES PLEASE! Also includes punishments if they don't answer a question or do a dare
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm FoxFire and I'm extremely bored, so I kidnapped the Black Butler cast, Yay!**

**Ciel: **Why do I have to be here

**Sebastian**: Young master, it's not that bad, and it might be fun

**Alois: **Yeah, come on Ciel!

**Claude:**...

**Grell:** As long as Bassy is here, I agree

**Sebastian:** Can I kick her out

**FoxFire:** As much as I want to, no, btw I ship anyone with anyone, and will accept anything unless it gets too sexual, also, feel free to add a punishment if they don't want to do the dares mwhahahahaha

**Ciel: **I think she's gone mad

**Alois:** She seems normal to me, how did you manage to kidnap us

**FoxFire: **I might have a demon butler of my own, so yeah, he's busy at the moment, but might come later on in the story, we'll do a quick example okay? Ciel, have you ever kissed anyone besides Lizzy?

**Ciel: ***blushes* Maybe... you have no proof

**Lizzy: **What! Ciel!

**FoxFire: That's all for now, please check this out! **


	2. Yay dares in the first hour, sweet

**Hello again people, we got some dares yay! **

**FoxFire:** This is from Mike: Sebastian has to kiss Meyrin, Grell have you ever considered dying your hair?, Hanna has to kick Claude in the groin (I like that one) Lizzy are you jealous of doll, she shared a bed with Ciel, and Lau how are you still alive

**Sebastian: **Well, for the dare, okay Meyrin!

**Meyrin:** What is it Sebastian?

**Sebastian: ***kisses Meyrin lightly* *pulls away* There!

**Meyrin: ***fangirl screams*

**FoxFire: **Okay then, Grell?

**Grell:** She kissed my Bassy! And no I will never dye my hair

**Meyrin: **Terribly sorry, I didn't know he was yours *blushes*

**Sebastian:** He isn't

**Hanna**: *kicks Claude in the groin mutiple times* That's for everything you've done to Alois!

**Claude: ***passes out from pain*

**Alois: *laughs***

**Lizzy: Wait Whaat! Ciel!**

**Ciel: No regrets**

**Doll: *smiles wickedly***

**Ciel: Don't get any ideas either!**

**Lau: My little secret *smiles and smokes***

**Alois: Unless you're a demon too**

**Lau: Nope**

**NEXT FROM L, (I really want to see death note btw, but never got around to it), anyway, Joker so are you in the closet? Beast what was it like getting intimate with Sebby, Prince Soma swap clothes with Hanna, Madam Red did you ever get it on with Sebby, Ciel I dare you to kiss discount Druit**

**Joker: *comes out of the closet* What?**

**Everyone: *facepalms***

**Beast: Don't bring that up!**

**Sebastian: *smirks***

**Prince Soma: Me, switch clothes with her *points to Hanna* I'm sorry but I really don't want to**

**Alois: Hanna, switch clothes with this fool**

**Hanna: Yes, your highness *goes into another room, while we shove Soma in a room, and they eventually switch clothes***

**Soma: I feel so robbed of my dignity**

**Lizzy: Aw you don't look that bad, and that dress is adorable**

**Red: No**

**Ciel: Oh hell no, damn you L!**

**Druit: What's the matter little robin?**

**Ciel: *shudders, but eventually kisses him on the cheek***

**Alois, Lizzy, and Sebby: *Wide eyed* He actually did it!**

**Ciel: *gags* Oh god, no more, no more!**

**FoxFire: *laughs and Alois eventually joins in* Oh forgot to mention YOU CAN DARE ME TOO, and my demon when he gets here**

**Ciel: Who's your butler anyway?**

**FoxFire: His name is Jack, you will not judge**

**Alois: Stupid Americans and their stupid names**

**FoxFire: My name's not stupid!**

**Ciel: What is your name?**

**FoxFire: It's Leslie**

**Lizzy: What an adorable name!**

**FoxFire: Thank you, THat's it for now, and yes this was quick and it's already getting good, remember to dare me and my butler if he ever gets here, so yeah, WANT MORE DARES AND QUESTIONS**


	3. Sebastian dares! And some other stuff

**Foxfire: Hello everyone! We're back with more torture mwhahahaha, I like these new sets of dares and questions, meaning they're evil, in everyway First person: Nurse Medusa (love soul eater btw) I dare Sebby to make out with Grell, then Grell has to become my butler/ spirit animal**

**Sebastian: No, not a chance**

**Grell: Oh come on Bassy!**

**Sebastian: There is no way in hell, that I would ever put my mouth against yours**

**Grell: *cuts him off by kissing him, than aggressively making out***

**Sebastian: Get off my you sick reaper! *pulls away, pushing Grell to the ground* **

**Grell: You know you liked it**

**Claude: *shields Alois's Ciel's and Lizzy's eyes***

**Grell: I'm afraid I can't be your butler, deary. But I can be your spirit animal *howls* **

**FoxFire: Now that that nightmares over, onto the next person! From Gogooo, foxfire are you a boy or a girl, lizzy and doll kiss in front of Ciel, Grell set Claude on fire, Sebby seduce Beast...again, Lau is ren-mao your sister, Alois what is your favorite food**

**Jake: Isn't obvious that my young mistress is a girl, her name is Leslie after all**

**Everyone: *stares* **

**FoxFire: Yay! You came! Lizzy and Doll come here!**

**Lizzy and Doll: *looks at each other* NO!**

**FoxFire: For the people!**

**Ciel: I don't see the big deal**

**Lizzy: What do you mean, you can't think like that, I'm your Fiancee **

**Ciel: I never asked to be married to you, maybe Americans do have their privileges **

**Lizzy: Fine! Be like that Ciel! *kisses Doll* **

**Doll: *slaps Lizzy* No!**

**FoxFire: Great, now that that's done, *takes out gasoline and matches***

**Grell: Why do I have to burn him, he will just heal again**

**FoxFire: Exactly, so watch it while it lasts *hands Grell the supplies***

**Claude: *still passed out***

**Grell: *pours gasoline, and lights a match* Goodbye awful demon that kind of looks like Bassy but is meaner! *drops the match***

**Claude: *howls in pain***

**Alois: *brings out marshmallows***

**(A few hours and Smores later)**

**Claude: *frowning and burnt***

**FoxFire: That was fun, now for more Sebastian, apparently, geez you have a lot of fans, or haters**

**Sebastian: I have to seduce Beast again? First off she was crying, so what kind of butler would I be if I let her cry like that**

**Beast: It's not fun for me either *crosses her arms***

**Sebastian: *leans against the wall where Beast is standing* You have the most beautiful eyes though, like two stunning rubies**

**Beast: *blushes, but gets angry* Hell no, demon!**

**FoxFire: While those two are at it, let's move on to Lau**

**Lau: I pet her like a cat, and she wears clothes like that for me, do you think she's my sister?**

**Ren-Mao: ...**

**FoxFire: Okay, Alois, what's your favorite food?**

**Alois: Well, I can't really tell you, but I do like sweets, all types of cakes, and moose, and tiramisu, but yeah, any sweets, and how come I haven't got a good dare yet, I guess no one does care about me**

**FoxFire: Or they just like you enough to not let you suffer, and why haven't we been getting any dares, I'm here to *sighs* Anyway, Iris dares us to get Claude to crossdress**

**Claude: ...No...**

**Alois: Claude, I order you to crossdress!**

**Claude: I would...but we don't have any clothes that would fit me**

**FoxFire: We can raid my mom's old stuff**

**Grell: *pushes everyone out of the way* Let me do the work! *drags Claude into the bathroom***

**FoxFire: Uh, okay? While they're in there, lets get to the last dare from op, I dare Ciel to do something romantic for Lizzy**

**Lizzy: Why would I want this monster to do anything for me!**

**Ciel: *sighs* *takes Lizzy's hand, in both of his* Lizzy, I am truly, and terribly sorry I have every disappointed you, would you ever forgive me *kisses Lizzy's hand***

**Lizzy: *squeals* Oh all right, Ciel, I forgive you *crushes Ciel in a hug***

**Alois: *sticks out tongue* Disgusting, I could do something way more romantic..**

**FoxFire: I bet you could, but for the sake of the audience, please wait until someone tells you to**

**Alois: Alright, I'll keep that promise...for now**

**FoxFire: So this round was fun, please send in those dares or questions, and remember Jake and I are part of the game too, so dare us as well**

**Alois: And don't forget me, either**

**FoxFire: Shut up, blondie**

**Alois: Make me!**

**Ciel: I'm sensing something between those two**

**Alois and FoxFire: Shut up Ciel!**


	4. Assumptions

**FoxFire: Yup, we're back again! This time for round three, We got another few dares from Nurse Medusa again! Thanks for the support! First Grell must magically turn into a cat, Alois should die, and Excalibur comes in and steal the show**

**Grell: Can I turn into a cat?**

**Sebastian: Even if you could, it would take a miracle**

**Grell: *turns into a deep red cat* Mew!**

**Sebastian: *looks at Grell with wonder* So, So...disgusting, are you trying to ruin the most perfect creature ever!**

**Ciel: *facepalms* **

**Grell: *frowns* Mew**

**FoxFire: I'm sorry but I can't kill Alois, I can't be responsible for his death, plus who would come to his funeral?**

**Alois: Hey! I almost died several times, I can die this time! Claude! I order you to...**

**FoxFire: *duck tapes Alois's mouth* Sorry, but I don't want you to die yet**

**Ciel: I'm sorry, what did you say**

**FoxFire: I said we don't want him to die**

**Sebastian: Do we? Or do you?**

**FoxFire: Jake's with me, right?**

**Jake: Of course young mistress**

**Alois: Wait, I'm lost**

**Ciel: When are you not**

**FoxFire: And as for Excalibur, I really would accept anyone, but him and I really don't want other characters..**

**Excalibur: FOOL! I require coffee with creme**

**Jake: Not again**

**Everyone except FoxFire and Jake: Who is that?**

**Jake: The most annoying crea...**

**Excalibur: FOOL! You dare finish that sentence**

**FoxFire: Jake, kill it**

**Jake: With pleasure, *pulls out a sword***

**Excalibur: FOOL! I must leave *runs away***

**FoxFire: Thank god that thing is gone**

**Alois: So I'm still confused **

**Ciel: I'm not, you'll learn later**

**FoxFire: I'm confused too, next dare from DelphiniumSweets, since Alois is complaining, I dare him to sit on Ciel's lap until the chapter's over...wow, I don't think that helps at all**

**Alois: Ooo, sounds fun, come here Ciel!**

**Ciel: No, get away! This is torturing me, you know he licks people right?**

**Alois: *laughs* Don't worry, it's only for the rest of the chapter *sits on Ciel's lap***

**Ciel: *stretches far away from Alois as possible***

**Sebastian: Aw, the young master is scared**

**Beast: Wimp, I had to deal with Sebastian over here**

**Grell: *growls***

**Claude: *comes out of the bathroom dressed like a girl***

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Claude: Yeah yeah, very funny *frowns***

**Alois: Claude, why don't you smile?**

**Claude: Well for one, your seducing the soul I want**

**Ciel: Sorry, what!**

**Alois: I am not, it was a dare!**

**Claude: Sure**

**FoxFire: Did it just get awkward or was that just me?**

**Alois: Probably you, awkward American**

**FoxFire: Come at me!**

**Alois: I would, but I can't leave Ciel's lap**

**Ciel: I'm getting a little crushed, Alois!**

**Alois: Shut up, your fine!**

**FoxFire: You know, you're very rude!**

**Sebastian: Then why didn't you kill him**

**Alois: Yes, why didn't you kill me Huh?**

**FoxFire: Because we need all the characters, anyway see you guys later Still need more dares please!**


	5. Lots of kissing

FoxFire: And we're back sadly *glares at Alois* Let's just get straight to the dares and questions

Alois: What are you staring at me for *sticks out tongue*

FoxFire: I'm not very fond of one particular dare, but luckily we won't get to it for a while, First are from Mike: Grell, use your chainsaw to cut off Claude's limbs, Lau, how high are you right now, Ciel, snog Lizzy, Meyrin do a stiptease for Sebastian, Finny hug Alois, Madam red, did you ever do the deed with Grell

Grell: Oh goody more torture!

Claude: Why is everyone picking on me

Hanna: Maybe you should be less evil

Claude: No I'm fine how I am

Alois: Moronic butler

Grell: Don't worry dearys, Grell is here *pulls out chainsaw* *starts chasing Claude*

FoxFire: They're going to be a while, let's move, so Lau...

Lau: *passed out*

Ciel: Oh my god, how did that happen

FoxFire: I don't know, could be from smoking but I doubt it

Ciel: Wait, why do I have to snog Lizzy?

Lizzy: Because I'm your Fiancee silly

Ciel: Fine *kisses Lizzy while caressing the back of her head* *pulls away quickly* done!

Lizzy: *squeals* Yay! I like you Mike

FoxFire: Okay moving on *looks back at the question* I think they meant striptease, but that's a little too sexual for Meyrin I think

Meyrin: No I'll do it, for who again?

Sebastian: Me, why me?

Meyrin: Uh uh *nosebleeds* *passes out*

Jake: Not on the floor!

FoxFire: While my butler scolds Sebastian let's move on, we'll do that one later maybe, anyway Finny hug Alois

Finny: Alright *traps Alois in a hug* Yay hugs!

Alois: Get off of me you little...

FoxFire: Rated T Alois

Alois: *sighs, and pushes Finny off*

Red: I have no idea what you mean *smiles*

Grell: *still chasing Claude*

FoxFire: Okay, next is from Iris: Beast, why can't you admit you like Sebastian, Joker's in the closet so it's okay

Beast: I do not!

Sebastian: Keep saying that

Beast: Well I don't, why would I like someone like...

Sebastian: *cuts her off by kissing her*

Meyrin: *covers Ciel, Lizzy, and Alois's eyes*

FoxFire: Umm, while that happens, the next person is The imacculate, Claude: do you feel you are unpopular, Ciel top 5 things you like about Lizzy, Ren-Mao dare you to hug Sebastian, and the one I dread the most, FoxFire I dare you t-to k-kiss Alois

Alois: Wait, what

Claude: *stops running* At the moment, yes

Grell: *cuts off his limbs*

Everyone: *stares*

Claude: I hate you all

FoxFire: O-Okay moving on, Ciel?

Ciel: Like about Lizzy?

Lizzy: Yes Ciel, what do you like about me?

Ciel: Umm *takes a few minutes to think* I like your eyes, your hair, when your trying to get me to smile, when your happy, and when your actually smart

Lizzy: Aw Ciel! *hugs Ciel*

Ciel: Yeah yeah, let me go!

FoxFire: Aww, okay Ren-Mao

Ren-Mao: I would but I don't want to interrupt them

Sebastian and Beast: *making out*

Alois: Which will be even funnier!

Ren-Mao: Alright *hugs Sebastian* *lets go and goes back to Lau*

FoxFire: Okay next person!

Ciel: Wait, you skipped a dare

FoxFire: No I didn't!

Ciel: Alois!

Alois: I'm right next to you, you know!

FoxFire: No way in hell

Alois: What was the dare!

Ciel: *whispers it in Alois's ear*

Alois: Oh... You can just kiss my cheek then *taps his cheek*

FoxFire: Fine *leans in to kiss him on the cheek*

Alois: *moves his head so she kisses him on the lips*

FoxFire: *pulls away wide eyed* You jerk!

Alois: *laughs and drops to the floor*

FoxFire: I hate you! *crosses my arms*

Alois: Aw, I know you liked it *smirks*

FoxFire: *growls* Next person is naruto84, Doll have you forgiven Ciel yet?

Doll: No

Ciel: It was a long time..

Doll: No

Ciel: You've got to be kidding..

Doll: No

FoxFire: Well that's it I guess seeing that Meyrin is still bleeding on the floor, so that dare is out, Sebastian is still making out with Beast, and I got a kiss from the blond pervert

Alois: And you liked it

FoxFire: No I didn't you pest

Alois: Aw, annoyed now

FoxFire: Very...

Ciel: That's it for now, ask more dares and questions and hope that we'll survive

FoxFire: Oh one of us won't *glares at Alois*

Ciel: I think that means you should run, Alois

Alois: No, she won't kill me

FoxFire: Wanna bet!


	6. Animals we hate and love

Ciel: Hello everyone we're back! FoxFire is a little busy at the moment so I'm doing the introduction

FoxFire: I'm right here, plus you don't have the reviews, so you can't say the dares.

Ciel: I didn't want to say the dares, I just wanted to do the introduction

FoxFire: Yeah, okay. Our first are from LuNaLoVeComiCs: Ciel confess to your true love, Hanna please revive Luca, Alois your highness I don't want to make you do anything bad, your awesome, Lizzy I dare you to not be bratty, Sebastian please take care of my cat Yuki, and Claude *wicked grin* I want you to kill all the spiders you can find

Ciel: Well that's easy, I don't love anyone

Lizzy: What! Ciel

Ciel: Not even Lizzy, sorry

Lizzy: *goes to the emo corner*

FoxFire: Alright, even I was surprised at that, Hanna? Can you bring back Luca?

Hanna: As much as I would love to, don't you think I would've by now'

Alois: So Luca's really gone *frowns*

Hanna: I'm sorry your highness, there's nothing I can do

FoxFire: Even I would if I could, so Alois do you have anything to say to that person

Alois: You're so nice, though I haven't been tortured yet, so I'll still take any dare or question from you, no matter how horrible

Lizzy: Did she just call me a brat! That's not nice at all *sulks in the emo corner*

Sebastian: She has a cat! Young master, marry her

Ciel: No, you know I'm allergic to cats!

Sebastian: I'll watch your cat any day, young miss

FoxFire: As much as I would like to see Claude torture himself, this place is spider free, I had Jake kill them... SPIDER! *is terrified of spiders* Kill it kill it kill it!

Jake: Yes, young..

Ciel: Hold it! Claude you kill it

Claude: Your not my master, brat

Alois: Claude I order you to kill the spider

FoxFire: *falls backwards* *covers self from the spider*

Alois: On second thought, this is pretty entertaining

Ciel: Alois, you are a jerk

Alois: Sorry, sorry, Claude kill it

Claude: But young master *picks up the spider* Its just a helpless creature

FoxFire: That has eight hairy legs, crawls into your mouth, and kills you! Please kill it! *starts shivering and sobbing*

Claude: I refuse to..

Alois: Kill it Claude, that's an order!

Claude: Fine fine *crushes the spider with his bare hand* So terribly sorry, little creature

FoxFire: *shakily gets off the floor* Never dare something like that EVER!

Ciel: Your awfully pale

FoxFire: Maybe its because I saw a spider! Moving on we got another dare from Nurse Medusa, Can everyone turn into magical talking cats, and since Ciel is allergic put them on him

Ciel: You know I could die

Sebastian: That is the most beautiful dare I have ever heard

Everyone except Ciel: *turns into talking cats*

Ciel: *sneezes*

Alois: *laughs*

Sebastian: Now we can all be majestic, beautiful creatures, except Grell

Grell: Aww come on Bassy! You know you love me!

Sebastian: How does the saying go Ciel? In your dreams?

Ciel: Yes that is correct

Sebastian: In your dreams, reaper

Grell: *goes to the emo corner with Lizzy*

FoxFire: Can we turn back now, I feel so small

Ciel: Please do *sneezes and coughs*

Everyone: *changes back*

FoxFire: Okay this next one is both a truth and a dare from America (hetalia I'm guessing) He says Alois, since you insulted my amazing country, If Ciel was a girl, would you make out with him

Ciel: What kind of question is that

Alois: Umm...Would he be hot?

Druit: Little robin was certainly stunning in that beautiful dress when I had a ball

Alois: Ciel dressed like a girl

Ciel: Shut up, so have you!

Sebastian: Here are some pictures *hands Alois pictures*

Ciel: Sebastian! Where did you even get those!

Alois: *eyes widen* Wow, you are hot as a girl, yes I would, but he's not so I'm not going to

FoxFire: Actually there's a second part to that, you might want to here it *smirks*

Alois: What is it?

FoxFire: If you said yes, then you had to actually make out with him *laughs*

Ciel: WHAT! Why do I have to, I never insulted your country, in fact I complimented it.

FoxFire *still laughing* Rules are rules

Alois: Aw, is little Ciel scared of me?

Ciel: At the moment, yes!

Alois: *walks closer*

Ciel: *steps back until he hits a wall*

Alois: He's making this more complicated than it has to be *slams his hands on either side of Ciel, preventing escape*

Ciel: *closes his eyes* Sebastian, a little help

Sebastian: *playing with Yuki the cat* What?

FoxFire: *looks away* Gross

Alois: *smashes his lips on Ciel, while Ciel struggles to get out*

(one minute later)

Alois: *pulls back* Done!

Ciel: *faints from lack of oxygen*

FoxFire: You killed him

Alois: He's fine, I'm sure of it

FoxFire: *facepalms* Please add more dares and questions, BUT if someone asks anything about spiders, my demon will hunt you down!

Claude: *limbs grew back* Violent much?

FoxFire: I really hate spiders okay!


	7. Lots of dares and people

FoxFire: And we are back with moar! First up, thank you guys for sending in your dares, we have about five different people this time, so thanks for all the attention first up we have America! First dare for my butler Jake, since his dog is also named Jake, my butler has to dress up like a dog for the remainder of the chapter, For me if I were to kiss anyone from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji who would it be, Lizzy why do you always look cute in front of Ciel when being brave is better, Sebastian pretend you love Grell for this chapter, wow that was a lot, but that's a good thing

Jake: Do I have to?

FoxFire: It was a dare, and butlers shouldn't complain, now go

Jake: *dresses in a fluffy dog costume*

Lizzy: Aw, you look adorable

Jake: *growls*

FoxFire: So if I were to kiss someone...Well I already kissed Trancy, so

Alois: Aw, are you saying you would like to try it again?

FoxFire: *face gets red* No, I was just marking off my options, I was going to say, so that rules out him, You know I'm going to say Ciel just to mess with you

Alois: Why would you pick that one eyed freak, over someone sexy as me?

FoxFire: Didn't I just say to mess with you, Lizzy answer your question

Lizzy: What do you mean, I'm always brave, I just prefer to be cute while doing it

Ciel: In my opinion its annoying

Lizzy: You know, I know how to fire a gun

Sebastian: Don't touch the young master, and I'll pretend to love Grell by not talking

Grell: Oh Bassy! So that means you love me!

Sebastian:...

FoxFire: Okay next person is Julia: Claude I dare you to eat these pinecones, Sebastian what phobias do you have, Jumbo do you feel forgotten, Doll I dare you to make out with Ciel, and FoxFire slap Claude

Claude: *takes pinecones* Uh why?

Alois: Just do it Claude

Claude: *eats the pinecones with no effort*

FoxFire: Wow, okay Sebastian what are your phobias

Sebastian: Losing my young master

Everyone except Ciel: Aww

Sebastian: And a cat getting injured in some way

Jumbo: *nods sharply*

Ciel: I swear one more person to make out with, I'm going to devour my own soul

Doll: *winks and giggles*

Ciel: *sighs and kisses Doll, slowly turning into a make out session*

FoxFire: Ciel's right, a lot of people have been making out lately

Alois: But it's fun!

FoxFire Perv...

Alois: Am not!

FoxFire: Anyway, Claude come here, I have a gift for you

Claude: *walks to FoxFire*

FoxFire: *slaps him as hard as I could* Whoa, that felt good, anyway next person is Dragon King: Jumbo, throw Joker and Druit in a closet and lock the door, Wendy and Peter are you siblings, Angela/Ash do you prefer to be a man or a woman, Beast have you ever thought about seducing Sebastian instead of the other way around, Snake unleash your snakes on Claude, Ciel ride this unicycle, and Madam Red tell us one embarrassing story about Ciel

Alois: Well have of the work of throwing them is already done since Joker is still in the closet

Jumbo: *grabs Druit and trows him in the closet and locks it*

Jake: I hope they won't make a mess in there

Ciel: That sounded like something Alois would say

FoxFire: Well when you put it like that!

Wendy: We are all a family by heart

Peter: But biologically, no

Angela: Well I prefer whatever form gets the mission done

Sebastian: How did that get here?

Alois: Don't you have any security at all

FoxFire: I have Jake for that *glares at him* Beast its your turn to answer

Beast: You know I hate Sebastian!

Sebastian: Well it sure didn't look like that when your mouth was against mine

Beast: You started that, demon!

Ciel: *looks at the unicycle* No

Grell: You can ride that thing?

Ciel: Maybe, but I haven't tried for a while

Alois: Then give it a shot, I want to see this

Ciel: *gets on and starts riding* *crashes*

Sebastian: *catches Ciel before he can fall* Are you alright, bocchan?

Ciel: I'm fine

Alois: *laughs*

Snake: Hey! You skipped me!

Ciel: Sorry, just wanted to get the humiliation over with

Snake: *releases the snakes on Claude*

Claude: *tries to run away* Snakes eat spiders!

FoxFire: Can I borrow a snake?

Snake: No, they're mine

FoxFire: Whatever, jerk, Madam Red do you have any stories?

Madam Red: Plenty, once it was raining hard outside, thunder and lightning shook the house, Ciel got so scared it was another fire that he wet himself on accident, and ran up to me with tears in his eyes

Alois: *laughs and falls to the floor*

Ciel: Shut up, I was about six or seven!

FoxFire: Yeah Alois *holds back laughter* Moving on to the next few dares from Iris: Grell slip laxitive in Williams tea, and Madam Red sing to Druit

Grell: *creeps over to Williams tea, and starts to slip it in*

William: *takes his wrist* What are you doing

Grell: *slowly turns to meet his face* N-Nothing at all, just adding some sugar!

William: *stares* Fine *lets go*

Madam Red: I would sing to Druit but he's still in the closet

Ciel: Then sing outside of the door

Madam Red: *walks up to the closet door and sings a lullaby*

Everyone except FoxFire: *plugs their ears*

Ciel: Plug your ears!

FoxFire: Why? *starts to fall asleep, falls on Alois*

Alois: Can someone get her off me!

Madam Red: *stops singing* Oh dear, did I do that. My bad *laughs*

Jake: *picks up FoxFire, and lays her on the couch* Well, I'll read the last dares then, from Mike: Sebastian serenade Meyrin, Ciel take Lizzy on a date alone, Bard do you feel bad for incinerating Beast, Charles Grey poke some holes in Claude using your sword, Ren-mao why are you such a badass

Sebastian: But I don't know how to sing or play guitar, sorry Mike

Ciel: The last thing Lizzy and I need is a date

Lizzy: Please Ciel, I won't annoy you I swear

Ciel: Fine, come on Lizzy

Lizzy: Yay! *leaves with Ciel*

Alois: Thank god, I was getting tired of him!

Bard: I have no regrets, she's a little

Beast: *pets her tiger* Finish that sentence, I dare you

Bard: *gulps* I'm terribly sorry

Alois: Hey Grey, poke holes in Claude!

Grey: Sure *grabs sword*

Claude: Why is everyone against me *runs away with Grey chasing after him*

Ren-mao: It helps to be pretty and tough, that's why I'm a badass

Lau: Yes you are my little pet

Alois: Since FoxFire is still asleep, I'll say the ending part, more dares more questions blah blah blah, But dare me more, I'll take any challenge!


	8. Three servants

FoxFire: And we're back, you know the drill, First person who dared us is LuNaLoVeComiCs: To Sebastian as much as I would love to marry Ciel I won't marry someone who doesn't like me back but you can always take care of Yuki the cat, Alois Ciel and FoxFire you have to be your butlers servants (Plus I think you'll look better in the outfits) Yes Lizzy I did call you a brat I dare you to wear boy clothes and dye your hair grey, Dagger kiss Beast already!, Claude show emotion for the chapter, Grell act like William, Undertaker I dare you to...make coffins for everyone

Sebastian: I will always look over your cat, Miss Luna

Ciel: Wait so I have to dress up like those idiot servants of mine?

FoxFire: We all have to

Alois: No fair! I like my attire

FoxFire: So you like wearing booty shorts

Alois: Have you seen this arse

Ciel: Just shut up before my butler makes you

Sebastian: Actually if your my young servant, you have to do it for me

Ciel: I hate this dare already. Bard come here and give me some of your clothes

Bard: Yes master

FoxFire: My maid is on vacation though, she deserves it

Ciel: Meyrin! Give FoxFire some of your clothes!

Meyrin: Alright master, come along deary *her and FoxFire walks into a bathroom*

Alois: What about me! My servants aren't here either!

Finny: You can borrow some of my clothes

Alois: Fine

(a long time of changing clothes later)

Ciel: This is too baggy

Sebastian: Servants mustn't complain young servant

Ciel: *growls*

Sebastian: Aw, I know what would make that outfit better *places cat ears on Ciel* Tada!

Ciel: Sebastian! Get these off!

Sebastian: No, you look so adorable

Ciel: I hate you...

FoxFire: This maids dress is a little short *tugs it down*

Alois: So are these shorts, I'm not complaining though

FoxFire: Perv...

Alois: Am not!

FoxFire: Are to!

Ciel: Shut up! I'm getting a migraine

Alois and FoxFire: No one cares!

Lizzy: Ciel's right, you two are getting a little...crazy, and she did not just call me that, watch it, I know how to shoot *puts on Ciel's clothes and dyes hair grey* There!

Alois: Not another one, this Ciel was enough

Ciel: Shut up, you and FoxFire make it seem like there's two Alois's

FoxFire: I am not a blond, perverted, bi polar, abusive boy with issues

Alois: Keep it up and I'll tear out your eyes! Your not nice at all even in a maids dress *frowns*

FoxFire: He just proved all my points in one sentence

Beast: Wait wait! Hold up! Dagger doesn't like me

Dagger: Y-Yeah, why would I like sis *blushes*

Sebastian: She likes me anyway

Beast: Oh do I! *kisses Dagger*

Dagger: *wide eyed and kisses back*

Beast: *pulls away* There!

Claude: What is emotion?

Ciel: That *points to Alois*

Alois: Why do you hate me Ciel! *starts sobbing*

Ciel: Exactly my point

Claude: Oh, uh, There there your highness *pats Alois's back awkwardly*

Sebastian: Look Bacchan, Claude is getting it

Ciel: I know, its a miracle

Grell: Act like William? Alright *pushes up glasses* Grell don't touch my glasses! Grell quit obsessing over Sebastian, Grell you have a soul to reap soon, Grell why are you so sexy

William: I don't recall saying that last one

Grell: Oh must've been my imagination

William: What a sick and twisted imagination you have

Grell: What do you think undertaker?

Undertaker: I also have a twisted imagination

Ciel: I don't even want to know

Undertaker: As for the coffins, I already made their coffins, including FoxFire and her puppy butler

FoxFire: H-How?

Undertaker: Its my job

FoxFire: Nevermind, next person is LOL: Claude I dare you to change Alois's clothes and do that Ole thing he does, Lau and Grell sing I'll make a man out of you from Mulan *evil laugh*...Okay then, wait Alois doesn't have to change in front of us right, other whys I'm hunting you down

Ciel: Yes, go change in another room

Alois: But I'm already dressed as a servant

Ciel: Then change it again

Alois: Fine come on Claude! *walks with Claude in a different room*

FoxFire: Thank god

Alois: *comes back into the room, wearing shorter shorts* I like these better anyway

FoxFire: What the hell!

Alois: What? You don't like them?

FoxFire: No, you perv!

Claude: *sighs* I hate my life *spins around slowly then claps his hands* Ole

Alois: You have to do it like this Claude *spins around and sticks his leg in the air, clapping his hands* Ole!

FoxFire: Seriously I'm not even that flexible

Alois: Why don't you try it?

FoxFire: I'm wearing a maids dress! Perv!

Lau: I guess its my turn: Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns, Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons

Grell: Your the saddest bunch I've ever met, except Bassy!, but you can bet before we're through

Grell and Lau: Mister I'll make a man out of yoooou!

Everyone: *claps*

Grell: Thank you! Thank you! *bows*

Lau: *smiles and sits back down*

FoxFire: Last person to send us a request, Looker: I dare Undertaker to build a two person coffin and stuff Meyrin and Sebastian inside

Ciel: No

Sebastian: Why not cat servant?

Ciel: Don't call me that! And I will not have my butler get stuffed in a coffin

Meyrin: Don't worry, its only me and Sebastian, he won't be stuffed init alone

Ciel: No

Undertaker: I already have the coffin

Ciel: No

Alois: Would you rather be in there with him? *smirks*

Ciel: Says the pervert

Alois: I'm not a pervert!

FoxFire: Perv..

Alois: Why don't you guys like me!

Undertaker: *forcibly stuffs Meyrin and Sebastian in a coffin, while Ciel is distracted*

FoxFire: Hmm? I don't know? Maybe its because you abuse, and seduce people

Alois: I only abuse my servants and seducing Ciel was a one time thing

Sebastian: *from the coffin* What!

Ciel: You licked my ear creep!

Alois: Yes, but you also thought I was a girl, maybe that's why you let me

Ciel: I was in shock!

Alois: Or you wanted me to

Sebastian: *even louder* WHat!

Ciel: You truly are a pervert

FoxFire: Okay that's it for now *Ciel and Alois arguing in the back ground* I'm not surehow much of this they can take, but please send in more dares and questions!

Jake: Leslie! I need tea

FoxFire: *sighs* Bye, and make sure to review! *goes off to serve tea*


	9. Spiders!

FoxFire: Yeah we're back, and I'm starting to question why I invited these people, anyway first person and we got a lot of comments!This is from Liam: Sebastian I dare you to give Meyrin a massage after all what kind of butler would you be if you couldn't

Sebastian: Why does most of these dares involve Meyrin and I, I dislike all the servants the same.

Meyrin: I'm sorry Sebastian, I'll try harder

Finny: Me too

Bard: Very sorry

Sebastian: *sighs* All right Meyrin come here

Meyrin: *gulps and walks over to Sebastian*

Sebastian: *gives Meyrin a massage*

Meyrin: Ow Sebastian! That's not how you massage people!

Sebastian: Sorry, I've never done this before

Ciel: Well thank god I never asked for one, and why haven't I tried that?

Sebastian: Because of our orders from the queen, its nonstop

Ciel: Ah yes, and we always get invited to parties

FoxFire: Anyway, next person, SmithMJ: Bard I dare you to passionately kiss Jumbo, Undertaker is it true you secretly like to knit, FoxFire sit on Alois's lap for the rest of the chapter, Jake sit on Grell's lap for the rest of the chapter, Lau tell some funny stories about Ren-Mao, Claude what are Hanna's best qualities, Peter do you wish Wendy was your girlfriend, And Finny what's the weirdest thing you've ever seen, You are awesome FoxFire!

Bard: How about no

Jumbo:...no

Ciel: This is the first interesting dare for both of you, and your ignoring it?

Bard: Yeah I think I'll skip this one

Alois: But that's not part of the rules

Jumbo: *getting annoyed* *kisses Bard so everyone will shut up*

Bard: *pulls away* Done!

Undertaker: *gulps* No its not true I like to knit...Alright yes its true

Sebastian: Well that's by far the weirdest thing he's ever admitted

Ciel: And he confesses a lot

FoxFire: Uh hell no I'm not sitting on that blond perv

Alois: Awe scared of me, are you?

FoxFire: Yes, you might put your hand up my dress creep

Ciel: Why is everyone trying to break the rules

FoxFire: Hey this is my story!

Ciel: Then you should show people how to play it correctly

FoxFire: *groans* Fine! *sits on Alois's lap* There, and don't even think of touching me!

Alois: I make no promises *smirks*

FoxFire: I hate you...

Jake: *calmly sits on Grell's lap* Please tell me these people aren't considering us a couple

FoxFire: Wait what! Does that mean...

Ciel: These people will do anything to torture us, I've already been through enough torture watching you guys

Alois: Shut up Ciel no one cares, its story time from Lau

Lau: Thank you, Let's see *taps his chin thoughtfully* Well once Ren-Mao was practicing some martial art skills, and she accidentally tripped on a random banana peel, she was so close to falling in a bucket of paint but luckily I was there to catch her

Undertaker: *laughs*

Alois: That was supposed to be funny? Whatever, Claude what do you like about Hanna

Claude: I'll tell you what I don't like about her

Hanna: That's not nice at all, Claude

Claude: Fine, I like that she can keep quiet, and cooperates easily

Alois: What do you do to her!

Claude: Hmm? Oh not in that way, maybe you are a pervert

Alois: I am not!

FoxFire: And I'm right here, don't yell!

Alois: Fine, Peter answer your question

Peter: *gulps and blushes* Well Wendy is more of a sister than a lover, I don't feel that way towards her but I still love her

Wendy: Aww Peter, that was adorable! *runs up and hugs him*

Finny: The weirdest thing I've seen, well I'm not sure, nothing weird happens, but one time I did see Pluto cuddle some cats, that was weird

Ciel: Do you like Pluto now Sebastian?

Sebastian: Hardly

FoxFire: Okay we got another person and a lot more dares, so let's move on, from LOL: Sorry I messed up I meant Claude wear Alois's clothes and do the ole thing btw Lau and Grell you were amazing tears of happiness everywhere

Claude: Fine *changes into Alois's clothes* *spins around slowly and claps* Ole

Alois: You still can't do it right, I would show you, but FoxFire's on my lap

FoxFire: And I'm not happy about it *pouts* next person, Angry smurf: Ciel I dare you to dress in Doll's circus outfit, Ren-Mao and Druit since you are both awesome sing a duet, Beast since you still won't admit your feelings for Sebastian I dare you to flash him, and Claude I dare you to...turn into a 45 foot spider any species WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST THAT!

Alois: Calm down, I'm right next to you, and I think I'm deaf

Ciel: Well her circus clothes wouldn't be bad if they were black or blue, but it had to be white

Doll: I'm surprised your not caring that its a dress

Ciel: Well we all know I've dressed like a girl before *shudders*

Doll: Here *hands over the dress*

Ciel: I'll be back *walks into a bedroom*

Grell: While we wait, I want to here the duet they plan on singing

Druit and Ren-Mao: *whisper for a while*

Druit: We have decided

Finny: What will you be singing?

Ren-Mao: *starts singing* Any thing you can do, I could do better, I can do anything better then you

Druit: No you can't

Ren-Mao: Yes I can

Druit: No you can't

Ren-Mao Yes I can, Yes I can

Druit: Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you

Ren-Mao: No your not

Druit: Yes I am

Ren-Mao: No your not

Druit: Yes I am, Yes I am

(A while of singing later, I also don't own this song)

Everyone: *claps*

Grell: That was simply delightful!

Ciel: *comes out in Doll's dress*

Sebastian: You make a pretty young lady, mistress

Ciel: Don't mock me you discourteous butler

Beast: What does flash mean

Joker: *whispers it in her ear*

Beast: *slaps him* I will not do that, pervert!

Alois: He's not lying

Everyone: *nods*

Madam Red: Kids cover your eyes

All the kids: *covers eyes*

Beast: Alright fine *flashes her ...um *

Kids: *uncovers their eyes after she's finished*

FoxFire: Moving on

Claude: Hold on, don't I have to turn into a spider

FoxFire: *starts shaking* N-No!

Alois: It's alright, its just Claude

Ciel: Just cover your eyes if your scared

FoxFire: *nods and covers eyes*

Claude: *turns into a giant wolf spider*

Alois: Claude I never knew you could be more creepy

Claude: Ha ha, very funny, I would be careful if I were you

FoxFire: *curls in a small ball on Alois's lap, shaking*

Alois: Uh... *tries to comfort her*

Hanna: You can turn back now before FoxFire passes out

Claude: This form is much fun though *sigh* Fine *turns back to normal*

Alois: You can look now

FoxFire: Didn't I say you couldn't touch me! *pushes his hands away*

Alois: And didn't I say I make no promises

FoxFire: *sighs* Moving on to the next person, from Gold: Lizzy can you show us your sword skills, Bard have you ever cooked anything edible, Jake didn't you know that Leslie is also a boy's name, and the last one say Druit since he doesn't know how to dance will you teach him but I don't know who your addressing to, so can you leave another comment saying who

Lizzy: Of course *takes a sword off the wall and shows off some moves* I like this sword, very light

Jake: Be careful where you swing that!

Lizzy: Don't worry, I know how to handle a simple sword

Ciel: I don't think Lizzy's letting that go anytime soon, and Bard have you made anything edible?

Bard: I've made PB&amp;J sandwiches, besides that no

Jake: Leslie is a very uncommon boys name though, so I call it a girl's name

FoxFire: Why are we debating about my name?

Alois: Because its a lovely name

FoxFire: Shut up! Next dares and questions from Saya: Ciel do you like wearing woman's clothing, Doll are you surprised some people mistake you for a boy, Sebastian can you do something romantic for Meyrin, Beast are you still mad at the joker for naming you Beast

Ciel: I despise wearing girl's clothing,

Alois: Sure, we all know about the pink dress

Ciel: That was because I was trying to solve the Jack the Ripper case!

Alois: Sure

Ciel: You wore a dress too

Alois: Yes but it suited me better

Ciel: Whatever, Doll?

Doll: I'm a little surprised because I wear a short dress

FoxFire: Have you seen Grell

Doll: Good point, no I'm not surprised

Sebastian: Yes I could do something romantic for Meyrin, will I? No, I think we've had enough Meyrin and Sebastian love, I don't even love her no offense

Meyrin: None taken at all, I don't love you really either

Beast: Yes I'm still a little mad, but I've learned to accept it

FoxFire: Okay last question from Transparent, hopefully this uploads today, because I'll have to do more work tomorrow if I don't, anyway she asked, Angela are you aware that your plan made no sense at all

Angela: Maybe it didn't make sense because you are too foolish to understand it

Lizzy: That's rude!

Angela: Its true, humans are foolish creatures

Ciel: If we're so foolish, how did I find out about your little plan

Angela:...

Ciel: Exactly

FoxFire: Well that's it, and now I can finally get off this blondie *stands up and stretches* Better, remember to give us more dares and questions! Bye!


	10. Ciel as a cat

FoxFire: We got some more comments so yay, you guys just won't stop, good don't, first person LuNaLoVeComiCs: Sebastian dress like a cat, Finny hug anyone you want, Bard do you even have a love interest, Mey-Rin why do you get nosebleeds a lot, Grell and Alois makes outfits for everyone to wear, Angela/Ash opinion on Lizzy, Lizzy are you a yandere, and for everybody else you have to kiss your love interest, if you don't you have to kiss Tanaka or Queen Victoria

Sebastian: Dress like a cat? I would love to *dresses like a cat*

Ciel: *face palms* You look like an idiot

Sebastian: Need I remind you that you dressed as a girl and a servant

Ciel: Don't remind me

Finny: Okay! *hugs Pluto* your such a good dog Pluto

Pluto: Arf!

Bard: No I don't really have a love interest, but I'm not kissing Tanaka or the Queen so I'll figure it out

Meyrin: I get nosebleeds because my nose is sensitive, especially around things that are sexual, like seeing people make out is making my nose bleed a bit

Grell: We are going to make everyone fabulous

Alois: Why me, I don't know that much about clothes

Ciel: I believe its because you two are the perverts of Black Butler

Alois: I am not a pervert!

FoxFire: I don't care as long as its appropriate

Grell: And red!

Alois: How about we put you back in that maids dress

Grell: And make it red!

FoxFire: *rubs my head* Fine, do anything, I kill you

Grell and Alois: *works on outfits for everyone*

Ciel: No way in hell am I wearing booty shorts

Grell: But they're red!

Alois: And you can be like me!

Ciel: No, I won't

Sebastian: What was that about breaking the rules last chapter, young master

Ciel: But its Alois! *huffs* Fine I'll do it *puts on the clothes*

FoxFire: Sucker *puts on dress*

Lizzy: This dress seems a little short

Ciel: Its Alois's fault

(Everyone wears something semi appropriate and red)

Angela: You ruined my beautiful pure dress *frowns* Oh and Lizzy is super unclean and unpure

Lizzy: What's that supposed to mean!

Ash: Just answering the question

Lizzy: I'm not really quite familiar on what a yandere is, but I'm positive I'm not

(The room gets really quiet)

Finny: So who's going first?

Grell: I'll go of course *kisses Sebastian*

Sebastian: *pulls away* get off me, reaper!

Grell: Why don't you love me, Bassy!

Lau: Come here my sweet *kisses Ren-Mao*

Alois: But I have several!

FoxFire: Pervert...

Alois: Am not! I just expand my options

Ciel: I'm sure none of them are going to like you anyway, just do all of them then

FoxFire: Why did you have to say that

Alois: *kisses Ciel, and FoxFire*

FoxFire: I hate you...

Ciel: Why did you kiss me!

Alois: I told you, there's more but I rather keep it to you two

Ciel: I rather not kiss anybody, nor kiss the Queen, but if I must *kisses Sebastian*

Sebastian: Young lord!

Ciel: I much rather kiss you then anyone else, and we all know I don't like Lizzy

Lizzy: Ciel! That's not nice *still kisses Ciel*

( Dagger kisses Beast, Wendy and Peter kiss even though they don't love each other, everyone else kisses Tanaka or the Queen)

Jake: Mistress you haven't kissed anyone yet

FoxFire: I already kissed Alois twice isn't that enough

Ciel: Does that mean you like him

FoxFire: It means I'm not kissing Tanaka Anyway I'm sorry we skipped this person last time Nurse Medusa: Ciel should turn into a cat for the chapter, and Sebby and Grell should have a day together, Grell has earned it by doing nothing

Ciel: I will certainly not!

Sebastian: Too bad, Bacchan

Ciel: *turns into a cat* *sneezes*

Sebastian: So precious, so perfect *cuddles Ciel*

Ciel: Unhand me, Demon!

Sebastian: Not when your this adorable!

Ciel: I hate you

Grell: Oh Bassy! Let's go on our date now!

Sebastian: Alright, but Ciel must be this perfect when we get back

(Grell and Sebastian leave)

FoxFire: Now that chaos is over, let's get some more dares this is from the monster: Wendy make out with Peter, Lizzy use your swords on Claude, Lau turn into a sheep

Wendy: Wh-What! But he's like my brother, isn't that incest?

Peter: *dips Wendy and kisses her*

Beast: About time

Lizzy: So...I get to stab Claude correct?

Ciel: That is correct

Lizzy: *laughs* I'm sorry...Ciel but I can't take you serious...when you look so cute!

Ciel: Ha ha very funny, now stab the damned butler

Lizzy: *focuses* Here little spider

FoxFire: Would you like a job as my maid, Lizzy?

Lizzy: No thanks *stabs Claude* I like how my dresses are, and I have Ciel to look after

FoxFire: *frowns* Fine, Lau turn into a sheep

Lau: *turns into a sheep* Why is this necessary

FoxFire: The people wanted it, they have it, alright next is guest: FoxFire dance with Druit, Beast use your tiger on Claude, Charles Grey why are you so hungry all the time, Soma tell us something embarrassing about Agni, Lizzy cook for Ciel, Doll what do you mean that you were going to show Ciel that you were a girl, he's already held your b**** what exactly were you planning

Druit: Awe, what a darling little girl, raven

Ciel: What happened to robin

Druit: That's your nickname, this pretty young lady looks like a raven, beautiful dark hair and stunning grey eyes *holds a hand out to FoxFire*

FoxFire: Uh, just one dance *takes his hand*

Alois: *smiles mischievously*

Druit: *dances a little to close to FoxFire*

FoxFire: Can you step back a little

Druit: What's the matter, Raven

Madam Red: Exactly how many perverts do we have in this series

Alois: *forcibly cuts between Druit and FoxFire* May I cut in

FoxFire: *face palms* Well dare done, next!

Beast: *pets her tiger and points at Claude*

Tiger: *attacks Claude*

Claude: Why am I not surprised *runs away*

Charles: Well food is delicious, and I digest quickly I guess

Alois: *sits on the floor* More stories!

Soma: Well, once Agni lost to Sebastian for his curry buns, would anyone like to try some *holds a plate out*

Alois: *flips the plate* That was boring

Lizzy: Speaking of food, I already made cupcakes while everyone was busy, here Ciel *holds a cupcake out*

Ciel: Won't that kill me since I'm in this form

Lizzy: Just try it

Ciel: *sighs* Fine *takes a bite*

Lizzy: And...

Ciel: *spits it out* That was revolting

FoxFire: *tries one* Its actually pretty good, I don't know what you're talking about

Doll: Let's keep this rated T *smirks*

Ciel: Please don't actually tell me you plan on showing me

Doll: Rated T

Ciel: Oh god!

FoxFire: Let's move on from bonfire heart: Sebastian what's the most tedious thing you have ever been ordered to do, Vincent do you miss your son, Jumbo give FoxFire a big hug (she works so hard) Beast so was Sebastian your first time

Ciel: He's still not here though

(Sebastian comes back)

Sebastian: Sorry young master, did you need me?

Ciel: Nevermind, so how was it

Sebastian: Awful, I left as soon as I heard you say my name

Ciel: I didn't..

Sebastian: Shush, I just know, Anyway the most tedious thing, probably saving him from being kidnapped, it takes a long time to save him

Ciel: I don't get kidnapped that often..

Sebastian: Actually you do, Bacchan, your like a princess in one of those stories

Alois: *laughs* And he's got the dress to prove it

Ciel: *blushes* I hate you both

FoxFire: Okay next! Vincent do you miss your son?

Ciel: *frowns* You do know he's dead, but I miss him, so much it hurts

Alois: Same with Luca, it pains me ever so

FoxFire: I lost my sister and mother too

Hanna: Oh it just got so sad, lets move on shall we!

Jumbo: Hug? *holds out his arms*

FoxFire: Wait won't that crush me?

Jumbo: *hugs FoxFire*

FoxFire: *passes out*

Jake: Your killing my food!

Jumbo: Oh, sorry *lets go and lets FoxFire drop to the floor*

Ciel: *face palms*

Jake: *carries her to the couch...again*

Beast: Wait what do you mean my first? If you mean first kiss no, first time being seduced, no

Sebastian: Why am I not surprised

Ciel: I'll read the dares in FoxFire's place, so uh this is from Liam: Sebastian needs to work on his massages, so he has to massage Grell no matter how much it hurts

Grell: That sounds painful, but it its from Bassy, who cares!

Sebastian: *cracks his fingers*

Grell: *gulps*

Sebastian: *tries to massage Grell, but ends up hurting him instead*

Grell: Ouch ow, ouch, stop stop! *bangs hands on the floor*

Sebastian: *smirks* as you wish

Grell: *groans*

Ciel: Well that was enjoyable, next is from nightmerish: Doll deserves revenge, so you can kick Ciel...in the crotch What did I do

Doll: You know exactly what you did *kicks him in the crotch*

Ciel: *drops to the floor in pain*

Alois: I'll read off the dares then, alright from JessintheTardis: Lizzy and Grell have a sword fight, Sebastian tickle Ciel for the rest of this chapter, Red try to cut off Grell's hair using a death scythe, Will say something nice and not insulting to Sebastian, and Alois give me a hug because you deserve it

Lizzy: Alright *holds up a sword*

Grell: *looks at the sword confused* How does this work

Lizzy: Like this! *lunges at Grell with the sword*

Grell: *quickly deflects it*

(goes on for a while but Lizzy wins)

Lizzy: You're not very good at this are you?

Grell: *looks down ashamed* I'm sorry Will!

Sebastian: *looks at Ciel, then tackles him to the ground and tickles him*

Ciel: *laughs* Let me *laughs* Go! Now Sebastian!

Sebastian: Terribly sorry young master

Red: *holds up a death scythe*

Grell: Don't touch me!

Red: *runs after Grell*

Will: Sebastian you have a nice suit

Sebastian: Thank you William *still tickling Ciel*

Ciel: P-Please I *laughs* Beg you!

Alois: Of course I'll give you a hug Jess! *hugs* Thank you for that, that's it for now and sorry it came out a little late, so many reviews and so little time to do them all, I hope you are all satisfied, bye!

Ciel: *still laughing and crying*


	11. PLEASE COMMENT YOUR DARES AGAIN!

Okay guys, I'm so sorry but I deleted all of the new dares trying to delete old ones! If you guys could please type in your dares again, it would be most appreciated, Also I do have school, soccer, and track so I might not be here all the time, but I'm trying my best so please don't freak out. Thank you all for understanding - Leslie


	12. Lots of singing and dancing

FoxFire: We're back, and I'm not dead, and we got eight different people review the first few hours, and you guys are still making reviews as we speak, anyway first person is Nurse Medusa: Can Sebastian show his true form

Sebastian: I would love to, but everyone has to close their eyes, except Claude, Ash, and Grell

Everyone except those people: *closes their eyes*

Sebastian: *changes into his true form* Just a warning, it's absolutely hideous

Ash: Not again, so unclean, so unpure!

Grell: B-Bassy?

Claude: Your even more hideous than my form

Sebastian: *changes back* That's all

FoxFire: Alright then, while we're on that subject America asked to show off your demon boots aka your hooker heals

Sebastian: Alright *shoes turn into the heals*

FoxFire: And do a little dance

Sebastian: *sighs* You people are requesting the simplest things *dances*

Ciel: Wait you have hooker heals, why?

Sebastian: Didn't I saw my true form was hideous

Ciel: Oh, so dress like Grell

Sebastian: Something like that

FoxFire: Moving on, from FlyingMintBunny: Ciel and Alois read a Cielois (ciel and alois fanfic) and show your reactions, also your pretty great Leslie *hugs*

Ciel: There's a pairing of us?

Alois: You didn't know that?

Ciel: And you did?

FoxFire: Here try this one *holds a laptop to their faces*

Alois and Ciel: *reads the first chapter* It's not so bad

FoxFire: It gets worse, or better

Alois: *laughs a little creeped out*

Ciel: *eyes widen and covers mouth* What the hell

Alois: Okay that's wrong even for me

FoxFire: Okay that's enough *closes laptop*

Ciel: *face completely shocked*

Alois: *staring at Ciel* Do you think..

Ciel: NO!

Alois: I was going to say, do you think those people were on drugs when they wrote that

Ciel: YES!

FoxFire: Thanks for that dare *hugs back*, anyway this is from Liam: Sebastian have you mastered massages yet, if so try it on FoxFire, Beast and Lizzy switch clothing for the rest of the chapter, Jumbo bodyslam Claude, Wendy isn't Peter a little too short for you, Doll if Ciel proposed to you back at the circus would you accept

Sebastian: I think I have

FoxFire: Please no, I've been tortured enough

Sebastian: *massages FoxFire*

FoxFire: Hey it's not that bad, but can you stop now

Sebastian: Fine *lets go*

Beast: I'm not wearing that girly, frilly crap

Lizzy: Okay! Let's change

Beast: No I won't

Alois: Just do it already

Beast: Fine whatever

(Lizzy and Beast switch clothes)

Lizzy: This seems a little, inappropriate

Beast: And this is just stupid, and tight

(While they argue Jumbo body slams Claude making them both shut up)

Claude: *moans* Ow

Wendy: A little short for me? We aren't even lovers, and height shouldn't matter to anyone, its how much you love them at heart

Peter: That's really nice Wendy

Doll: If Ciel proposed to me? I'm sorry but I'm way to old for him, and I'm not leaving the circus

Ciel: And I'm already engaged to Elizabeth forcibly

Lizzy: Yeah so back off *holds up sword*

FoxFire: Okay from Futatsu no Kodou: Sebastian I dare you to kiss Lizzy, Ciel how can you say you don't like Lizzy when you saved her and offered Grell Sebastian, Tanaka demonstrate your martial arts skills on Claude, Grell why are you such a perv, Meyrin is it true you have a small shrine to Sebastian if not make one

Sebastian: Me kiss lady Elizabeth? Are you sure your not mistaking Ciel

FoxFire: Obviously not, read the whole thing again

Sebastian: Well alright then *kisses Lizzy*

Lizzy: *slaps him* Don't kiss me!

Sebastian: It was a dare, my apologies Miss

Ciel: Of course I like Elizabeth, as an annoying little sister mostly, she is my cousin

Lizzy: Shh they don't know

Ciel: I think they know

Tanaka:...

Claude: Is he even breathing

Tanaka: *judo flips Claude, then turns and bows*

Everyone: *claps*

Grell: I am not a pervert, its just being fabulous!

Ciel: Perv..

Grell: What was that little emo boy

Ciel: I am not emo!

Grell: Why are you so depressed all the time then?

Ciel: Am not!

Sebastian: You do seem quite annoyed at times, young lord

Ciel: Maybe its because my parents are dead

Meyrin: Oh dear! It just got really sad yes it did

FoxFire: Maybe you should answer your question then

Meyrin: All right, I did have a secret shrine of Sebastian, but I'm over him

Sebastian: And how did I not know this, I inspect every part of the house

Meyrin: Did I say it was in the house

Finny: I always wondered why when you first started you left the house a lot, so that's why

Meyrin: But now he scares me a little

Sebastian: Let's keep it that way

FoxFire: Okay next dares, from Cat Lover: Beast and Sebastian go on a date watching Betty (Beast's tiger)

Sebastian: So I get to watch a big cat

Ciel: Yes

Sebastian: With Beast

Ciel: Yes

Sebastian: Just me, her, and the giant cat

Ciel: Yes

Sebastian: Let's go, Sorry I can't take you, Bacchan *grabs Beast's arm*

Ciel: Like always

(Sebastian and Beast leave to watch the tiger)

FoxFire: While they're gone let's move on, from Hobo: Finny kiss Claude then punch him

Finny: Pretty straight forward *kisses Claude on the cheek*

Claude: Back off

Finny: *punches him a little too hard*

Claude: *flies back into the closet*

Alois: Well that was entertaining!

Ciel: Quite

FoxFire: Anyway from DeathAngelPaula: Miss FoxFire I dare Ciel to dance the waltz with Undertaker while he wears that pink dress, Sebastian gets thrown in a cage with cute nekos, and Grell and Jake dismember Angela

Ciel: There's no way I'm going back into that death trap

Alois: *holds up the dress* This one?

Ciel: Where did you get that?

Alois: Places

Ciel: Fine *grabs the dress and changes into it*

Jake: *plays music*

Undertaker: *holds out a hand* Care to dance

Ciel: I have no choice *takes his hand and dances*

Alois: *takes pictures*

FoxFire: That's rude! *takes the camera away*

Alois: I was going to frame them and give them to him as a Christmas present!

FoxFire: Perv..

Alois: I don't even care *pouts*

Ciel: *finishes* But Sebastian isn't here to do the next one

Sebastian: *bursts through the door* You called, Bacchan

Ciel: *face palms*

Sebastian: Why are you dressed in that dress again

Ciel: You missed the dare

Sebastian: Ah, so you called because I got another dare

Jake: *shoves him into a cage*

Sebastian: Hey let me out!

(the cage fills up with nekos)

Sebastian: Such beautiful and perfect people

Ciel: He really needs to see someone about that

Jake: *pulls out a dagger*

Grell: *grabs a chainsaw*

Jake and Grell: *runs after Angela*

FoxFire: Finally, someone who isn't Claude, anyway next person is from Tired Guy: Dagger throw daggers at Claude, Tanaka how long have you served, Meyrin don't you realize your voice is cooler without your glasses, Joker kiss madam Red, Beast hug Doll

Dagger: All right *throws daggers at him*

Claude: I don't even care anymore *gets hit*

Alois: Claude your bleeding!

Claude: *heals*

Alois: Nevermind

Tanaka:...

Ciel: If it helps, as long as I can remember

Tanaka:...

Meyrin: I may sound better, but I love my glasses yes I do

Finny: I think you sound fine

Meyrin: Thank you Finny

Joker: *kisses Red without hesitation*

Madam Red: *lets go* And another one

Beast: I have to hug that *points to Doll*

Wendy: Come on, we're all family!

Beast: Fine *hugs Doll*

FoxFire: Okay almost done, Sebastian kiss everyone in the room except Grell, Ciel make out with FoxFire, Jake throw Grell and Joker in the closet and leave them there for the rest of the chapter, from Brat

Sebastian: Gladly *kisses everyone except Grell*

Grell: But Bassy!

Sebastian: Not happening

FoxFire: *wipes mouth* Gaa, me too?

Grell: You should be thankful

FoxFire: I'm really not, anyway what was the next one?

Alois: *whispers it in her ear*

FoxFire: *eyes widen* Damn it!

Ciel: I've already kissed like three people, what's one more *kisses FoxFire*

FoxFire: *tries to pull away but can't*

Ciel: *pulls away* What else is new

FoxFire: *freezes in shock*

Alois: Hey Ciel, I think you broke her

Ciel: Just kiss her again, she'll come back to normal

Alois: Okay *leans in to kiss her*

FoxFire: *says with no emotion* Touch me and my butler will have your head

Alois: *jumps back* Okay, okay geez

Jake: *throws Grell and Joker in the closet* *glares at Sebastian and Ciel*

Grell: Bassy save me!

Sebastian: Sorry I'm afraid I can't!

FoxFire: Let's move on, from Shakespearean: William kiss Grell, Beast if you hate Sebastian so much why do you blush when he's around, Claude why is everyone mean to you, and Lizzy isn't Ciel your cousin

William: But he's in the closet

Jake: *opens the closet and pulls Grell out, then locks it again*

William: Come on!

Grell: Awe don't you at least like me Willy!

William: In your mind apparently *kisses him*

Grell: *squeals and kisses back*

William: *pulls back* You're done *walks away*

Grell: But Willy *runs after him*

Beast: I don't "blush" I just get mad

Sebastian: Are you sure that's all it is

Beast: *blushes* YES!

Ciel: She's blushing right now

Beast: Shut up shorty

Claude: I would like to know as well, why is everyone mean to me

Alois: Because you're awful, you were supposed to love me when no one else did!

Claude: Not my fault I only wanted Ciel's soul

Ciel: And you still can't have it

Claude: *growls* If it wasn't for that damned butler I might have actually gotten it already

Sebastian: *pulls out butter knives* What was that?

Claude: Nothing! Nothing!

Sebastian: That's what I thought

Lizzy: Shhh They don't know we're cousins

Alois: You two are cousins?

Ciel: I've already explained this, yes we're cousins

Alois: Isn't that wrong

Ciel: No apparently not

Lizzy: I'm still happy though *hugs Ciel*

Ciel: I'm still not

FoxFire: Okay last person, Holly M: Sebastian sing never gonna give you up to Ciel and will you be my butler please, Ciel do the chicken dance, and also to Ciel if anyone else in the room could be your butler besides Sebastian who would it be, Madam Red make Grell and sandwhich and wear Ciel's cross dressing outfit for the rest of the chapter, Alois confess your love to Ciel and will you be my BFF, Meyrin Bard and Finny do the cancan on the table, Claude tell a horror story, Lizzy stab Hanna and straighten your hair, Jake become a wolf, FoxFire let Madam Red do your hair and make up and can you be my BFF too

Sebastian: I'll sing one line, *turns to Ciel* Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Ciel: You better not *smirks*

Everyone: *claps*

Sebastian: Of course, young lord, and no I'm afraid I can't be your butler Miss Holly, I already have a Bacchan

Ciel: What's the chicken dance?

Alois: It goes like this *starts doing the chicken dance*

Ciel: That looks ridiculous!

Alois: Well so do you in a pink dress, just do it Ciel

Ciel: Fine *does the chicken dance*

Everyone: *claps*

Ciel: Yeah, yeah, and I honestly wouldn't trade Sebastian for any other butler, but if I had to choose, probably Dagger

Dagger: Really? Thank you!

Ciel: Yeah I know, but its never going to happen!

Madam Red: Make Grell a sandwich? Why?

Grell: I'm starving

Madam Red: Fine *makes a sandwich*

Grell: Ooo *eats the sandwich, spits it out* This taste almost as bad as Doll's clothing choice

Doll: Hey!

Grell: Oops, sorry love

Doll: Rude..

Madam Red: *puts on Ciel's pink dress* I absolutely love this dress, except its not red

Ciel: You can have it

Madam Red: Thank you Ciel, I was going to steal it anyway

Ciel: Whatever

Alois: Didn't I already confess my love to him three times

Ciel: Not directly no!

Alois: Then Ciel I love you...as a girl!

Ciel: *faceplams* Why do I get the feeling everyone likes me better when I'm a girl

Sebastian: I like you how you are, Bacchan

Ciel: Thanks...

Alois: And yes I will be your BFF!

Ciel: Hey look you have a friend now

Alois: Shut up!

Meyrin Bard and Finny: *does the cancan*

Meyrin: I love that dance, yes I do

Finny: It's just so much fun

Bard: That was humiliating

Finny: Don't be so negative Bard, or you'll have to do something worse

Bard: I already have, Finny

Lizzy: Why should I stab Hanna? She seems so nice

Alois: Just do it, its easy

Hanna: I'll let you do whatever you want to get your anger out

Lizzy: But I don't have any anger

Ciel: *kisses Sebastian's cheek*

Lizzy: *yells in rage and stabs Hanna's chest*

Hanna: Very good, Lady Elizabeth *faints*

Lizzy: I've actually never straightened my hair before *leaves to the bathroom to straighten her hair*

Claude: You skipped me!

FoxFire: Well you're a jerk!

Claude: I'll tell a horror story: In a dark house on a rainy night, there was a little spider...

FoxFire: Oh hell no!

Claude: Shh! The spider was bored and decided to creep in to the room of a little girl, the spider crept up to her face and bit her

FoxFire: NO NO NO NO *covers ears*

Claude: The girl became very sick the next day and died a horrible, long, slow, painful death.

FoxFire: NO! SHUT UP! YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A BUTLER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOUR GUESTS HAPPY, NOT SCARE THEM TO DEATH, OR EAT OTHER PEOPLES SOULS, YOU SICK SICK DEMON!

Everyone: *stares*

FoxFire: Sorry, I just hate spiders

Lizzy: *comes back with her hair down to her waist* What happened?

FoxFire: Nothing let's just move on, Jake turn into a wolf

Jake: Yes, mistress *turns into a black wolf*

Pluto: Arf! *wags tail happily*

FoxFire: I hate when people do my hair or make up, but alright

Madam Red: Excellent! *puts on make up and curls her hair, and puts them in two pigtails*

Alois: She almost looks like Ciel as a girl

Madam Red: That's kind of what I was going for

FoxFire: Put that dress on me, and someone is going to die horribly

Ciel: *stares* She does look like me a little

Grell: And here I thought he had enough emo kids

Ciel: I'm not emo!

FoxFire: Alright that's it for now, I didn't loose the dares either! Right after I searched for them more and found them so Yay! Send in some more dares and questions


	13. Alois snaps

FoxFire: I'm just going to skip the intro, the first person who requested was D: Sebastian must kiss Angela and if he doesn't he kisses Grell

Sebastian: I can't say I like either of them

Ciel: It's not that hard of a decision, pick the one that won't kill you in the process

Sebastian: So that means you are referring to Grell my young lord?

Ciel: That is correct, maybe if you kiss him, he'll stop with obsessing over you, it's getting in the way

Grell: Oh Bassy! Of course I'll kiss you!

Sebastian: *kisses Grell lightly*

Grell: *fangirl squeals* *faints*

Ciel: You would think he would act more like a man

Sebastian: Pitiful

FoxFire: Moving on! From Nurse Medusa: Turn Ciel into a girl and a demon for the whole chapter then show his true form

Ciel: A girl? Physically?

FoxFire: I think so

Ciel: Can I even do that?

Sebastian: Maybe

Ciel: That was not the answer I expected *leaves the room*

Alois: Ciel as a girl, again, I'm okay with this

FoxFire: You would be perv

Alois: La la la, can't hear you

FoxFire: A childish perv at that

Alois: Shut up I know you love me

FoxFire: I think we all know I don't

Ciel: *comes back dress as a girl, with red eyes* There, I'm not happy about it

Lizzy: Ciel you look so cute!

Ciel: Watch it, I'm also a demon

Lizzy: *steps back cautiously*

FoxFire: Anyway, let's do this next one and we'll show his true form at the end, from lordly: everyone cosplay as their favorite anime character, not Black Butler (a little bit of a warning, I haven't watch every single anime yet, only about ten to fifteen, so there won't be a lot of options) Lizzy go shopping with Doll, Sebastian kiss Madam Red, Ciel why are you such a brat

Ciel: What did this person just call me!

Sebastian: Please, bacchan, we'll discuss this later

Ciel: Fine

(Everyone dresses as their favorite cosplay)

FoxFire: *dress like Maka Albarn from Soul Eater

Ciel: *dresses like Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts*

Alois: *dresses like Pride from Full Metal Alchemist*

Sebastian: *dresses like Zero from Vampire Knight*

Grell: *dresses like one of the lobelia girls from Ouran Highschool Host Club*

Claude: *dresses like Stein from Soul Eater*

Lizzy: *dresses like Misa Amane from Death Note*

(I don't know anyone else's, so go crazy)

Lizzy: Shopping! Come on let's go! *grabs Doll's arm*

Doll: Wait but we're still in cosplay, wait *gets dragged out the door with Lizzy*

Ciel: Well thank god she's gone, I was getting a headache

Sebastian: I have to kiss Miss Red?

Red: Oh please! Its not like I care

Sebastian: *kisses her cheek lightly*

Red: *ignores it completely*

Ciel: Very good, now what was this about me being a brat?

Sebastian: Just so you know, I was able to track every doctor or nurse in London, ask them questions, and make tea

Ciel: *mumbles* I'm not a brat

Sebastian: Certainly not young master!

FoxFire: Yeah are you sure your not talking about Alois, who's picky with his own clothing

Alois: Hey I heard that

FoxFire: We all know its true, anyway next request from Esmeralda: Ciel sing I won't say I'm in love and Let it go, Lizzy must be tied down for these next dares, Sebastian I want you to kiss Ciel, Claude give Alois all the love he wants and if he doesn't Alois and Ciel have to act like a couple for four chapters

Ciel: Sing? I'm not sure..

Sebastian: What kind of Earl would you be if you couldn't sing, young lord

Ciel: Fine *takes a deep breath* If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that, no mans worth the aggravation, that's ancient history been there, done that

Alois and FoxFire: Who do you think your kiddin, he's the Earth and Heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you, dude you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who your thinking oooof!

Ciel: No chance, no way! I wont say it no no!

Alois and FoxFire: You swoon you sigh, why deny it uh oh,

Ciel: Its to cliche I won't say I'm in love.

Everyone: *claps*

Ciel: Yeah yeah, next song: It's all quiet in the mansion tonight, not a servant to be seen, a bored game of isolation and it looks like I'm the king, the air is filled with raging hot flames, without my parents its just not the same, don't let him in, don't let them see, be the Lord you always have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let him knoow, well now he knows, Please don't go, let him go, Please stay with me, till I fall asleep, please don't go, Let him go, nobody can hear me scream (I order you) I don't care, if they all cry, let the contract go on, just please make sure I never die

Everybody: *claps harder*

Sebastian: You defiantly are an excellent singer, young Lord

Ciel: Doesn't mean I enjoy singing

Alois: That annoying blond of yours is still shopping, and I don't think they'll be coming back for a while, you might want to do that dare now

Ciel: *blushes* Yes, I know

Sebastian: What is it my lord

Ciel: *kisses Sebastian* *lets go, blushing* There

Claude: Ugh, have to give him all they love he wants, I rather see him and Ciel as a couple

Ciel: *death glares*

Claude: Fine, but it won't be long

Alois: Yay! *hugs Claude* Hug me back!

Claude: *awkwardly hugs back*

Alois: Good, I like this dare, don't you

Claude: N- *stares at Ciel* Yes, your highness

Alois: *smiles evilly*

FoxFire: Alright next from a lucky man: Claude and Hanna snog until you resolve your differences

Claude: Ugh, more love? *pulls away*

Alois: Did I say you could pull away!

Ciel: You bastard! Now I have to be stuck with this idiot for four chapters

Alois: I hate you! I thought you could actually like me for once, but your nothing more than a filthy spider! And you *points to Ciel and FoxFire* I hate both of you as well, I wish you would both die!

Claude: *flinches* Hanna?

Hanna: I already know his differences, I'm not mean to him, so I don't have to kiss him

FoxFire: *stares sadly*

Ciel: *looks down ashamed*

Alois: *storms out*

FoxFire: While we apologize, ask questions or dares *turns and runs after Alois*


	14. Ciel's True Form

FoxFire: We're back, and don't worry Alois is fine...sort of, anyway before we start, I just want to say if you want to do background stories, that's fine, but keep them short otherwise I can't read the whole thing, and I want to, anyway from America: Ohh I knew FoxFire Loved Alois, No I don't!, anyway here's the dare, I dare FoxFire to kiss Alois the whole freaking chapter unless either of them are dared something, then they can pause, but have to go back to kissing, sorry not sorry: Yeah Jake! I need you to hunt down America!

Jake: Its just a harmless dare

FoxFire: Why am I the one who has to kiss the pervert!

Alois: *smirks* Well are you going to

FoxFire: No, I refuse *crosses my arms* Plus I have to read the dares

Ciel: Anyone else is perfectly capable of reading them

FoxFire: I might pass out from lack of oxygen

Jake: Then you can rest on the couch until you recover

FoxFire: B-But *sighs* fine...

Alois: Yay *kisses FoxFire*

FoxFire: *lets him, not doing anything*

Ciel: All right, I'll read the dares, from Earendel: Sebastian Cuddle with Ciel as an apology for tickling him a few chapters ago, Finny kick Claude in the groin with your super strength, Claude spank Alois for being a little brat, Grell stay away from Sebastian the whole chapter or you have to kiss Will, Will feel free to punch him if he does, FoxFire where is your contract mark

Sebastian: Of course *puts Ciel on his lap, then hugs him*

Ciel: Apology accepted

Finny: Kick him in the groin, are you sure?

Madam Red: He's evil, go ahead

Finny: Oh all right *kicks him in the groin*

Claude: *collapses from pain* Ouch!

Alois: *lets go* Go ahead Claude

Claude: *gets up* I'm going to enjoy this, and regret it *slaps him*

Alois: *stumbles back, rubbing his cheek* I thought you were supposed to hit my bum

Claude: I thought it would be better if I slapped you instead

Grell: How could I ever separate from my Bassy!

Sebastian: Its either that or get punched by William

Grell: *shudders* And he punches hard, fine, but I'm coming back for you next chapter

FoxFire: I'm glad someone asked actually, *moves my hair off my shoulder* It's behind my right ear *shows a green contract mark* I can hide it most of the time too

Ciel: Now go back to kissing love birds, I'm still reading the dares

Alois: *kisses FoxFire:

FoxFire: *still does nothing*

Ciel: Now from Destiny: everyone put on their swimsuit for the rest of the chapter, Grell kiss Claude, Finny spray spider pheromone on yourself (it repels spiders), Charles Grey is there something going on between you and the other Charles

FoxFire: *pulls away* Um... I really don't want to

Jake: She has a two piece

Lizzy: Don't worry so do I!

FoxFire: Yeah but you know these people

Alois: I know you

FoxFire: Barely, and I still don't..

Jake: *cuts her off* You're complaining too much mistress *shoves her in a room* Just change and get it over with, my lady

(Everyone changes into them)

FoxFire: *walks out, wearing a green bikini and shorts*

Alois: *gapes*

FoxFire: Shut up!

Ciel: No one said anything

FoxFire: He's staring at me like a moron

Ciel: Well he is a moron, now kiss *shoves her toward Alois*

FoxFire: *trips on top of him*

Lizzy: Its rated T!

Doll: Yeah, it's rated T Beast, what's with the swim suit

Beast: It's the only one I have

Grell: *tries kissing Claude*

Claude: *pushes him back*

Ciel: *moves Claude's arm*

Grell: *kisses Claude*

Ciel: Finally

Finny: You liar! Spider pheromones doesn't repel spiders, it's what they use when they are ready to mate, if anything that's the opposite of repelling them

Jake: Not in this manor! Especially when Miss FoxFire hates spiders

Finny: I'm sorry, but I won't do it unless you're telling the truth

Grey: Not much, romantically no, tension, a bit, but nothing to major going on with the other Charles and I

Ciel: You'd think that one of them would do something *points to Alois and FoxFire

FoxFire: Oh yeah um sorry *gets off of Alois*

Alois: Did you see her face, it was like a frightened little puppy!

Ciel: Okay this one says Grell would you rather see Sebastian in a white soaked shirt, or Undertaker's death scythe, and that was from DeathAngelPaula

Grell: Sebastian! Duh, who wouldn't want to see Bassy in a white soaked shirt!

Ciel: Alright Nurse Medusa said, You forgot the true form part, and as long as Ciel is still a girl, I want Alois and Ciel to still act like a couple

Alois: How can I act like Ciel's partner and kiss FoxFire at the same time

Ciel: We could be one of those couples that cheats on each other

Alois: But your not cheating on me

Ciel: Am I? Look where I'm sitting

Alois: On Sebastian's lap, so?

Ciel: Exactly, and I almost forgot I was a girl, anyway yes I'll show you my true form

Sebastian: I don't think that's a good idea Young Lord

Ciel: And why the hell not?

Sebastian: Well, true forms are often...unpleasant to the human eye

Ciel: Well you can't tell me what to do *gets up*

Sebastian: If you have even a smudge of respect for the young Lord, close your eyes!

Everyone: *closes their eyes*

Ciel: *turns into true form* *screams*

Sebastian: Are you okay, Young Lord?

Ciel: *turns back* *faints from shock*

Sebastian: Oh dear, *catches him before he hits the ground*

FoxFire: Now I have to read the dares, from cHiBiNeKo: Lady FoxFire can you bake a cake that says I HATE STUPID SPIDERS! and throw it at Claude's face, Ciel are you and Alois Frienemies, and Ciel are you a Shotocon, Grell do you read fanfics about you Sir William and Undertaker, (P.s You rock lady FoxFire, you make me feel like hugging you to death) Thank you! I'll start the cake right now *walks to the kitchen*

Alois: I think he's still asleep

Ciel: *groans*

Alois: Nevermind, I'll answer that though! No Ciel and I are best friends!

Ciel: *throws a book at Alois's head* Idiot, we're enemies, I hate you!

Alois: You didn't say anything when I kissed you earlier

Ciel: Because it was a dare, and I'm pretty sure I did, and I don't believe I know what a shotocon is.

Alois: Isn't that a type of karate?

Ciel: If it is, then no I'm not, I'm an excellent swords man though

Alois: But I'm better

Ciel: I didn't get stabbed

Alois: I didn't get pinned down, or fell off the balcony

FoxFire: I baked the cake!

Alois: What flavor...

FoxFire: It's not for you, and chocolate brownie

Alois: *grabs a piece of the cake* *eats it*

Ciel: Such a gentleman

Alois: *says with a mouthful of cake* Shut up Ciel!

FoxFire: *throws at Claude* Stupid spider!

Grell: I read fanfics all the time! There's almost no fanfic about me I haven't read

Sebastian: That's a bit disturbing

Grell: It's true

Ciel: How long do I have to stay like a girl?

FoxFire: As long as the audience wants, anyway that's it for now! Come back with more dares and questions, and maybe Ciel and Alois will actually start to act like a couple


	15. So many dares!

FoxFire: And we're back, from Nurse Medusa: Claude should wear spider repellent for the rest of the chapter

Claude: But...I'm a spider demon

Ciel: You have to

Claude: I don't see Sebastian wearing crow repellent

FoxFire: First, that's not a thing, and second, everyone likes him, now put it on you damn spider *shoves spider repellent in his face*

Claude: *sighs* Fine *sprays it on* *coughs hysterically*

FoxFire: Okay next dare from Esmeralda: Ciel and Alois if I remember correctly you two have to act like a couple, Charles Grey why are you so obnoxious, Doll confess to the one you love, Hanna can I make a contract with you, and everyone whats your opinion on the fandom (mostly yaoi pairings)

Ciel: We are acting like a couple

Alois: The kind of couple that hates each other and cheats

Ciel: Exactly

Charles Grey: If I'm obnoxious, why are you rude? Answer that internet!

Doll: Uh, well, you see..

Alois: Spit it out, we don't have all day

FoxFire: Actually we do

Alois: Shut up

Doll: Well I think its a bit rude of you to assume I have fallen for someone

Beast: I think we all know you like Ciel

Doll: He's a bit short, and I was only trying to be nice to him, might as well since we were tent mates

Wendy: Does anyone ever listen to me!

Peter: I listen to you, Wendy

Wendy: Well of course you do

Hanna: I would love to make a contract with you, except I would have to leave the Trancy estate, and I'v grown attached to them

Ciel: You've grown attached to someone who pulled your eye out

Hanna: That's another reason, Alois needs someone to take his anger out on, who else would willing volunteer to do that

FoxFire: Why would you in the first place

Hanna: Because no one else will

FoxFire: Okay...moving on, what do you guys think about the fandom

Grell: I absolutely adore whoever pairs me with Bassy!

Sebastian: I absolutely despise them

Ciel: Why would anyone pair me with anyone, I despise most of them, especially Trancy

Alois: Awe, you don't think that

Ciel: I do, I really do

Claude: Why would anyone pair me with Alois

Alois: Claude! Not you too!

Beast: Yeah what's with all these pairings

Ciel: We know you like Sebastian

Beast: I do not!

Doll: I'm pretty sure you do *smirks*

FoxFire: Okay that's enough before we gouge each others eyeballs out

Alois: Already done

FoxFire: Anyway, from cHiBiNeKo: Lady FoxFire if you had a present full of explosives who would you give it to, Ciel is it lord or lady and do you know what lolicon means if not ask Alois he knows because he saw you wear that pink death trap dress of yours, Sebastian can you name my black cat, Grell do you know that you have a Yaoi fic of you and Sebastian having a kid, and back to the present question you have five explosives so choose five people,

Ciel: Well as of right now I think I'm a lady, and yes I know what a lolicon is, although I don't know what it has to do with my dress

Alois: What does it mean, I'm confused

Ciel: It means your look way younger than you actually are, like that short blond from Ouran Highschool Host Club

FoxFire: You mean Honi?

Ciel: Sure

Sebastian: How about Amaya, meaning night rain, yes I like that name

Grell: Of course I know about that fanfic, it's one of my many favorites!

Sebastian: How is that even possible, I can't bare your children

Grell: Just let the fangirls believe, Bassy

Sebastian: Alright fine, but it still disturbs me

FoxFire: If I had five explosive presents, hmm? An odd question but I have to say, Claude, Angela/Ash, Drocell, Grell, and Viscount Druit

Grell: Why on earth would you choose me?!

FoxFire: Because your annoying as hell

Druit: And why would you pick me little raven

FoxFire: Your a sick pervert who sells women at auctions

Ciel: I agree with that completely

FoxFire: Anyway from DeathAngelPaula: I have one harmless dare for Miss FoxFire, I dare you to become a Neko and scratch A. Claude B. Letter a, C. letter b, D. All of the above, Ciel do you like the pink dress or the Alice in Wonderland dress better if you don't answer Lizzy has to find the cutest dress to put you in: Okay *turns into a neko, scratches Claude*

Sebastian: So precious *reaches arms out*

FoxFire: Touch me and you loose an arm

Sebastian: *puts his hands down*

Ciel: Well that's a hard decision...

Lizzy: *smiles evilly*

Ciel: *gulps* I have to say the Alice and Wonderland dress, I like the blue much more than the pink death trap anyway

Lizzy: *frowns* *mumbles* Damn it

FoxFire: Okay from roasrt: Beast how big are they...you know what I mean, I dare FoxFire to snog her butler, Angela/Ash I dare you to become two separate beings and stay like that until someone says otherwise, Sebastian and Claude I dare you to have a boxing match, Ren-Mao if something happened to Lau and he died what would you do, and Snake why do you always let the snakes talk for you are you shy?

Beast: By big I'm guessing you mean my boobs *sighs* I don't know exactly, and I'm sure as hell not telling you

Doll: All you need to know is that they're huge

Beast: Can we shut up about my breasts

Doll: *sticks out tongue*

Wendy: Very mature guys

FoxFire: I'm not going to kiss my butler, but I'll hug him *hugs Jake*

Alois: You're not doing it right

FoxFire: Do you think I give a damn! *reluctantly pulls Jake closer*

Jake: *hugs her back, caressing the back of her head* Like this My lady

FoxFire: This is awkward *pulls away* Fangirls go wild

Ash: You do realize that we could kill ourselves in the process of separating

Ciel: Its a good thing no one likes you

Angela: Good point

(Angela and Ash become two separate people)

Sebastian: I don't believe I know how to box

Claude: *pulls out three golden knives* Let's just do this the old way

Sebastian: *pulls out three silver knives* That's alright with me

FoxFire: Jake! Make some snacks this is going to be a while!

Jake: Yes, My lady *goes into the kitchen to make snacks*

(About thirty minutes later)

Claude: *beaten, bruised, and bleeding*

Sebastian: *almost perfectly fine*

Alois: Claude you can just give up now *eats a brownie*

Claude: *pants* Yes, your highness *faints*

Ren-Mao: If something happened to Lau, I'd mourn over his dead body for a few days, then look for a new master, or go solo

Lau: That was almost too sweet of you Ren-Mao

Ren-Mao: *bows*

Snake: I-I'm not t-that shy, the snakes need some time to talk too, you know

FoxFire: Okay from new story: Beast how did you get so good with a whip

Beast: Is that supposed to be sexual or not

FoxFire: I don't think its sexual

Beast: Alright then, when you're taking care of a tiger, you need to tame it somehow, I guess I'm just naturally good with a whip

FoxFire: Okay, from Holly M: I'm sorry about the hair and make up thing, here's some dares that will hopefully make you feel better, Beast for the rest of the chapter say would you like some fries with that after each sentence, Claude and Alois do the tango, Grell sing come little children, Ciel what is one thing that bothers you about Sebastian, Sebastian seduce Ciel somehow, Alois join my crusade of gouging the eyes of my mortal enemies, Undertaker throw Angela and Ash into a pit while everyone says Sacrifice, Jake kill all the spiders in the house including Claude somehow, and FoxFire sing the circle of life from the lion king

Alois: Come on Claude, time to tango

Claude: *gets up* Yes your highness

(Alois and Claude do the tango)

Ciel: Someone please take out my eyeballs

Alois: That could be arranged

Ciel: I was only kidding

Grell: But of course I will: Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a world of magic, come little children, I'll show thee the way, into my garden of shaaadoows, and blood and red and Bassy!

Sebastian: That's not how the song goes

Grell: Yes, but its how my song goes, Bassy!

Sebastian: And quit calling me that

Grell: Hmm? No

Ciel: One thing that I don't like...I could honestly give you a list

Sebastian: Just tell me, Bacchan, what am I doing wrong and I'll do my best to fix it

Ciel: Your obsession with cats

Sebastian: I'm sorry, that one can not be fixed

Ciel: Well damn, and I know for a fact you hide cats in your closet

Sebastian: What on earth could you be talking about

Ciel: Every time I pass your room, I have the sudden urge to sneeze

Sebastian: It could be the spring weather

Ciel: Its been happening every season, and I don't have allergies in the spring or fall

Sebastian: So terribly sorry, Bacchan, is there anything else I can do for you *slides his hand down Ciel's waist*

Ciel: This better be part of the dare

Sebastian: *smirks mischievously*

Alois: Of course I'll join the crusade! Let's go right now *tries to leave*

FoxFire: *pulls him back* Like it or not you have to stay and do these dares with us

Alois: Fine *pouts*

Undertaker: *grabs Ash and Angela* Everyone start chanting

(Everyone chants sacrifice)

Jake: *starts a fire, causing Alois, Ciel, and FoxFire to flinch*

Undertaker: *throws Ash and Angela in*

Everyone: *cheers*

Claude: You can't kill me though

Jake: *holds up a dagger* *stabs every spider in sight*

Claude: *gulps* *runs away*

Jake: *chases after him*

FoxFire: That's an odd song but all right: It's the circle of life, and it moves us all, through despair and hope, through love and faith, till we find our place, on the path unwinding, in the circle, the circle of life

Everyone: *claps*

FoxFire: *blushes* Thanks, anyway next is from cHiBiNeKo: Claude has to burn until he looks like coal then douse him in a bucket of alcohol when he tries to recover , FoxFire can you turn into a nine tailed fox, Ciel the last chapter proved you had a frienemies relationship with Alois if its not what is it

Claude: *sighs and jumps into the pit of fire*

Everyone: Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice!

Claude: Super mature

Alois: Maybe you should be nicer to me *bats eyelashes*

Claude: No

Alois: Sacrifice! *pours alcohol on Claude*

FoxFire: *turns into a nine tailed fox* Sorry for people liking me as a neko, I've always wondered what its like to have a tail *snuggles against the tail* I might be in this form for a while

Ciel: If we must, I guess Alois and I are frienemies, but I think we're less than that

Alois: I think we're more

FoxFire: Anyway, from Vengeance: Meyrin shoot Claude from a distance

Meyrin: Alright I guess *takes off glasses and shoots Claude*

Claude: Ow! *pulls the bullet out*

Meyrin: So sorry! It was a dare, yes it was

FoxFire: Almost done, from WildimaginationsUNLEASHED: Ciel why would you choose Dagger to be your butler, and also to Ciel you must take care of this baby seal name it whatever you want and it acts like a dog (Sebastian can't take care of it for him) And Ciel and Dagger are dared to stay in a studio type room

Ciel: I chose Dagger because he's obedient, well sort of, and he's good with a weapon in case we face danger

Alois: Awe look at it Claude, it's so cute *gapes at the baby seal*

Ciel: So I have to take care of that *holds it*

FoxFire: And get locked in a room with Dagger *shoves them in a room*

Sebastian: Young lord!

FoxFire: Nope, not aloud! *blocks the door*

(A few minutes pass)

Ciel: *screams*

Sebastian: Young lord!

Dagger: Don't worry, I'm just using him for target practice!

Ciel: I change my mind!

FoxFire: You still can't save him, alright from name: Hanna kiss Claude for real this time, Ciel clean the floor, and Lau any hidden talents?

Hanna: Alright *kisses Claude* *pulls away quickly* There

Sebastian: *barges through the door where Ciel is kept, and saves him/her*

Ciel: Thank you Sebastian

FoxFire: Now clean the floor!

Ciel: *mutters* *cleans the floor*

Lau: I actually do have a hidden talent, I can juggle eight swords at a time

Alois: I want to see!

Lau: Alright *grabs eight swords* *juggles them*

Joker: Would you like to join the circus

Lau: *stops* As fun as it sounds I'm afraid I can't, lots of buisness

FoxFire: Last one from America (aka my mortal enemy): You can't hunt me down, I'm a fellow American, The land of freedom, oh and #FoxAlois is a thing (You have five seconds to run) (SPOILERS) Ciel how come your a demon in season 2 but not in the manga, FoxFire how come you can bring everyone back except Vincent

Alois: It's a thing now

FoxFire: No, its probably not, I hope

Lizzy: I like that pairing very much

FoxFire: Enough with the FoxFire and Alois ship, Ciel answer

Ciel: Well, let's just say one of the two are lying, I could actually be a demon, or dead *smirks* and How come you can't bring my father back and you can bring back this idiot *points to Alois*

Alois: Hey!

FoxFire: I can't because he was never alive in the series to begin with, it started off with him dead

Ciel: Don't remind me

FoxFire: That's it for now, sorry it took so long! I promise I'll try harder, but please comment and follow if you want to see more! Until next time bye!


	16. Longest chapter so far!

FoxFire: You people just won't stop sending the dares, anyway from WildImaginatinonsUNLEASHED: Ciel do you still have the seal, was everyone jealous, and your thoughts on it

Ciel: Yes I still have the damn seal *holds it up* It keeps staring at me with cute eyes and I don't like it

Seal: *stares innocently at Ciel*

Ciel: Stop it!

Alois: I'm jealous, I want a seal Claude!

Claude: I'm sorry your highness, but you'll turn the seal into sushi with your anger issues

Alois: I will not!

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

FoxFire: We all know about your bi-polar issue, anyway from MissTigerLover: Grell make out with Sebby for the chapter, Ciel smile, Sebastian what do you think of Grell, Grell do anything you want with Sebby for five chapters, Ciel sing all about that bass, Alois do anything you want with Claude, FoxFire kiss your butler for five minutes, Claude do you name your spiders, Lizzy dress up in the weirdest outfit ever, Sebastian propose to Ciel, Ciel accept the proposal, Sebastian tell us how you feel about Ciel, Ciel wear a pink bikini (Alois can help you with that)

Sebastian: What kind of sick and twisted person would say..

Grell: Pucker up Bassy! *kisses Sebastian*

Ciel: I don't know how, I thought I made myself clear on that

FoxFire: What kind of Earl would you be if you couldn't smile *smirks*

Ciel: Now you sound like Sebastian

FoxFire: He probably would've said it, if his face wasn't occupied at the moment

Ciel: Another reason I can't smile, that *points at Grell and Sebastian* That is revolting

Alois: Awe is Ciel jealous?

Ciel: As if, you sick pervert

Alois: That burned Ciel, almost as much as your parents

FoxFire: ALOIS!

Ciel: You..You *raises his fist* BASTARD!

FoxFire: *grabs his fist* Stop it! What's the point of taking out your anger on him

Ciel: *pants* Just because you two are lovers gives you no right to interfere

FoxFire: *lets go* I would've done the same if it were him, I'm just saying, go ahead then

Ciel: *stares at the ground*

FoxFire: Because you know I'm right, now can we please get on with this

Sebastian: *pulls away from Grell* I personally hate this disgusting being, please help me

Ciel: I'm sorry Sebastian, I have to sing

Sebastian: Too shay, Bacchan, too shay

Grell: *kisses him aggressively*

Ciel: *sighs* Here we go: Because you know I'm all about that bass, all about that bass, no trouble. All about that bass, bout that bass no trouble, all bout that bass, bout that bass bass bass. Yeah it's pretty clear, Alois I hate you, but I'll put up with you like the fangirls want me to, Because I've got that soul that all the demons chasin, all the orders, at all the right times. I see all the fangirls, workin those fanfics, we know that stuff ain't real, come on now make it stop, if you got a contract, contract, put them up, because every inch of me is an Earl from the bottom to the top

Everyone: *claps*

Alois: I don't think there's anything I can do to Claude *hugs him anyway*

Claude: Excuse me your highness, can you let go before I take your soul and feed it to my spiders

Alois: *lets go*

FoxFire: I will not kiss my butler, he's here for one reason, and one reason only

Ciel: You know, you've been trying to dodge every dare someone throws at you, its getting annoying

FoxFire: So? What can you do about it

Alois: I dare you to do whatever dare someone says without complaining

FoxFire: But that's not fair! You can't dare me to do that

Ciel: Yes, but someone in the audience is bound to say it sooner or later, so you might as well do it now

FoxFire: Whatever *kisses Jake*

Alois: Five minutes!

Claude: No I don't name my spiders *a spider creeps out of his jacket* *whispers* Shh, Henry, go back

Alois: I knew it!

Lizzy: That's a little disturbing

Ciel: Speaking of strange, you have to dress up Lizzy

Lizzy: But the only thing I find weird is Beast's outfit, and that doesn't fit me

Beast: *shoves Lizzy in a room with a shorter pair of her clothes* Have fun

FoxFire: *pulls away from Jake* *wipes mouth* Done

Sebastian: *pulls away from Grell and kneels down to Ciel* Ciel, will you do the favor of accepting my hand in marriage *holds out a ring*

Ciel: *blushes madly* I hate these dares *looks at his thumb* Is that my ring!

Sebastian: Shh don't ruin the moment

Ciel: Give my ring back *holds out hand*

Sebastian: Not until you say yes

Ciel *sighs* Fine yes, now give it back

Sebastian *puts it on his thumb*

Alois: *taking pictures*

Ciel: You know its not real, right?

Alois: I don't care

Lizzy: *comes out* What happened?

Ciel: Nothing!

Alois: Just Sebastian proposing to your fiancee

Lizzy: WHAT!

Sebastian: Please try to calm down my lady, it was a dare

Lizzy: Oh, well, I guess its alright then

FoxFire: Now on to the next question

Sebastian: Ah yes, how I feel about Bacchan, he's honestly the best human I've ever worked with, and I'm glad that I'm his butler for eternity (anime)

Ciel: *blushes* Go get me some tea or something

Sebastian: Yes, my lord

Lizzy: Oh you get to dress in a pink bikini, but Ciel aren't you a boy?

Ciel: Right now, I'm a girl

Lizzy: Oh, that's a little, sad

Alois: Oh well *pulls Ciel's arm* You're lucky I get to help you dress

Ciel: Let go you sick pervert, FoxFire do something

FoxFire: I can't, the audience wants what it wants

Ciel: You make me sick, all of you *gets shoved into a room with Alois*

FoxFire: While they're in there, we got another dare from WildImaginationsUNLEASHED: Show Ciel's baby pictures

Madam Red: I have plenty of those *holds up a scrap book*

Everyone: *gathers around madam Red*

(Ciel and Alois come out)

Ciel: I feel so violated

Sebastian: Here is the tea you wanted, Bacchan

Ciel: Thanks *takes the tea* What are you guys looking at *sips the tea*

Madam Red: Your baby pictures

Ciel: *spits out tea* What!

FoxFire: Calm down, we're done, and none of them were as embarrassing as I thought

Ciel: *sighs in relief*

FoxFire: Next from America: I know you don't hate me, and I'm not as intimidating as it seems, this is what you get for making me laugh, Claude I don't hate you can you tap dance, Sebastian sing love me like you do, FoxFire, Ciel, and Lizzy do the bunny challenge whoever looses gets a bad dare from me

Claude: Alright *tap dances*

Grell: You move with such grace

Claude: Thank you

Grell: I still love Bassy more!

Claude: Of course

Sebastian: I may be a bit rusty: You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my soul, you're an Earl, you're my master, you're the only one I want to take, never knew you could mean so much, so much. You're the fear, I don't care, Cause I've never been so high, follow me to a world, I'll take away your sadness, you can see your world going up in flames, up in flames. Order me like you do, order me like you do, command me like you do, command me like you do, what are you waiting for?

Everyone: *claps*

Ciel: *blushes madly* Damn I hate this girl body

Lizzy: Here's the marshmallows for the bunny challenge *holds a bag of marshmallows*

Ciel: How do you play

FoxFire: You have to try to shove the most marshmallows in your mouth

Lizzy: *shoves eight in her mouth*

Ciel: *shoves five in his mouth*

FoxFire: Wait, shouldn't we slow down

Lizzy: *shoves five more in her mouth*

Ciel: *shoves three more in his*

Alois: You better hurry up, your losing

FoxFire: Shut up *tries to shove ten in my mouth*

Lizzy: *has fifteen in hers*

Ciel: *has thirteen*

FoxFire: *chokes on ten and spits them out*

Ciel: *spits his out* Well at least I didn't loose

Lizzy: *spits hers out* Yay! I win!

FoxFire: Whatever, from mr Henry: Claude train Finny to be a butler, Joker...so are you gay that's okay if you are, Sebastian teach Beast to tango, Meyrin dress like you used to be (assassin), Agni what is Prince Soma's worst habits

Finny: I don't know how to be a butler

Claude: That's why I'm going to teach you

Finny: Alright

Claude: Make sure you do everything your master says *shoves Alois in front of Finny* Good luck *runs away*

Alois: I want a hug

Finny: Okay! *hugs Alois, almost crushing him*

Alois: Never mind *suffocates* Let me go!

Finny: Yes, master *lets go*

Alois: *drops to the floor* That's your high-highness *faints*

Finny: Oops

Joker: Are you gay, cause the way you said it makes it look like you are

Lizzy: That's rude

Joker: And he's not! Assuming I'm gay

Doll: But you are

Joker: I'm going back to the closet *goes back into the closet*

Sebastian: Alright, this should be easy

Beast: What's that supposed to mean!

Sebastian: You look more cooperative

Beast: Whatever

Sebastian: *does the tango with Beast*

Meyrin: I don't know if I have any of my old clothing

FoxFire: Here you go *hands over some clothes*

Meyrin: Where did you find these

FoxFire: Sources, now go change *shoves her in a room*

Sebastian: *lets go of Beast* I am done *bows*

Beast: *pants* That was *pants, wheeze* stupid!

Meyrin: *walks out wearing her assassin clothes, without glasses*

Bard: *gapes* Bloody hell happened to you

Meyrin: Shut up and go do something productive

Finny: It's like she's a whole different person

Meyrin: *huffs*

Agni: Bad habit...Oh I know, he always chews his fingernails when he gets nervous

Soma: I do not

Agni: *grabs his hand* Geez, your fingernails look terrible

Soma: Stop that, I am fine

Lizzy: His fingers are hideous! Do you want me to help

Soma: Didn't I already say I was fine

FoxFire: Anyway, moving on from the doc: Ciel turn into a boy, and Sebastian kick Ciel in the crotch as hard as you can

Ciel: Thank god, I hate this stupid girl form

Alois: Didn't you hear what she said at the end?

Ciel: Its better than this *goes into a room, changes out of the clothes and puts on better clothes* That's better

Sebastian: I'm sorry, bacchan

Ciel: Just do it all ready!

Sebastian: *barely kicks Ciel in the crotch*

Ciel: Really Sebastian

Sebastian: He said as hard as I could, and I can't hit you, Bacchan

Everyone: Awe

Ciel: You're stupid, go make me some more tea

Sebastian: Yes, my lord

FoxFire: Okay, next from bulletproof: Angela snog Ash, Lau snog Ren-Mao, FoxFire get handcuffed...to Alois for the rest of the chapter, Bard swap clothes with Beast, Ciel snog Madam Red, Jake who do you find the most annoying

Angela: But, we're the same person

Ash: That's just messed up

Ciel: It's a good thing no one likes you

Angela: Fine *kisses Ash*

Ash: *caresses Angela's cheek*

Lizzy: Um, I think Lau and Ren-Mao have been snogging each other for the past hour

Ren-Mao and Lau: *making out*

Madam Red: Everyone shield your eyes

Everyone: *looks away*

FoxFire: Okay where are the stupid handcuffs

Alois: Around your wrist

FoxFire: *lifts arm up to find the handcuffs* How did you even do that

Alois: It was easy, you just don't pay attention much *snaps the other one around his wrist*

FoxFire: I hate you...

Bard: I know this might be a surprise for most of you, but I'm a man, and I kind of don't want to wear woman's clothing

Ciel: Join the club

Beast: I'm fine either way

FoxFire: If I can be handcuffed to this, I'm pretty sure you can handle switching clothes

Bard: Fine...I better be getting payed extra for this

Ciel: We don't pay you at all

Bard: I meant in sweets

Sebastian: If you stop blowing up the kitchen I might

Bard: Sorry boss *goes into a room and switches clothes*

Alois: *laughs* Look at him, you could almost mistake him as a woman *laughs*

Ciel: We could all say the same for you

Alois: Shut up Ciel no one likes you

Ciel: Actually I'm more liked than you

Alois: Don't remind me, and you have to snog your own aunt

Ciel: Is that even a pairing

Sebastian: The correct question is, what's not a pairing?

Madam Red: To be honest its not weird at all

Ciel: And why is that!

Madam Red: Well you are dating your cousin

Lizzy: Shh, no one knows

Ciel: Would you give it up Lizzy! Everyone knows!

Madam Red: *caresses Ciel's cheek*

Ciel: *has the sudden urge to slap someone*

Madam Red: *kisses the top of his nose* There!

Ciel: Thank god

Jake: I personally find the red head annoying, the one with the chainsaw

Grell: Me? But why?

Jake: Because you are just annoying as hell, and gay

Grell: It's not being called gay, it's called being fabulous

FoxFire: Okay from Nurse Medusa: Chain Sebastian up next to a bunch of cats, but the cats have to be out of reach, oh and continue to be a nine tailed fox miss foxfire

Sebastian: You worthless humans can't do that to me

Alois: Just look at where you are

Sebastian: *chained up next to a bunch of cats*

FoxFire: How the hell did you do that, and chained to me

Alois: *shrugs* You people let your guard down too easily

FoxFire: *turns into a nine tailed fox* Ha! I can slip my paw through the chains

Alois: No you can't

FoxFire: *still chained to Alois* I hate you...

Alois: I love you too

FoxFire: From Esmeralda: I'm not satisfied, Alois and Ciel act like a romantic couple or get married and live chained to each other for the rest of your lives! And Lizzy can't interfere if she does Claude and Sebastian must seduce her! Mwhhahahahaha The things you can do when you steal your sister's computer

Ciel: We sort of can't, I'm engaged to Lizzy and Sebastian apparently

Alois: And I'm chained to a fox

FoxFire: *curls up in my tails* What?

Lizzy: Ciel I thought that was fake

Ciel: Was it Lizzy? Was it?

FoxFire: Anyway from LuNaLoVeComiCs: Terribly sorry about my sister, and Hanna I would gladly give you time off and take your place as a servant at the Trancy manor, Angela and Ash since you're both pure beings why not kiss, Grell if you weren't messy with blood you realize it could be use as paint oh and can you make me a dress, Claude and William how do you shut down your emotions, oh and I love your fox form FoxFire

Hanna: Honestly, no one can stand these five except me, and I wouldn't want for you to go through that much pain

Alois: Hey! That's not true

Claude: It couldn't be more true

Triplets: *nod in agreement*

Angela: We already did kiss, and I think I explained we're the same person so its just weird

Ash: Well we aren't now

Angela: But we still have the same mind

Grell: Of course I know, I use blood to paint my little house! And of course I'll make you a dress!

Jake: See, annoying

Grell: *ignores Jake to make the dress*

William: It's quite simple actually

Claude: Just have no heart or soul

William: Especially when you work with Ronald and Grell, you learn true pain, so find obnoxious people to work with

Grell: Awe! You don't mean that Willy!

William: Don't call me that

FoxFire: Moving on, from DeathAngelPaula: Alois sing do you want to build a snowman to Ciel

Ciel: Oh god

Alois: Ciel? *knocks on wood* Do you wanna play a game! Come on you can't delay! You almost killed me on the floor, I don't want to be enemies anymore, Its like you've gone away. I used to want to make you suffer, and now I don't, I wish you wouldn't make me cry, Do you want to play a game, I promise I won't say Ole (much)

Ciel: No

Alois: Okay bye

Everyone: *claps*

Alois: *smiles* Ole *claps hands together*

FoxFire: Moving on, from cHiBiNeKo: Lady FoxFire as kitsune (nine tailed fox) Is much cuter than Neko! Ciel what is creepier Sebastian dating Grell, or sleeping in one of Undertaker's coffins, and thank you Sebastian for naming my nameless cat

Ciel: Sebatsian dating Grell by a long shot

Grell: And how is that creepy

Ciel: *Excalibur face* Ugggh

Sebastian: That is indeed creepy, Bacchan

Ciel: Thank you

Sebastian: And You are welcome cHiBiNeKo for naming your nameless cat

FoxFire: I love all the comments about my kitsune form, so thank you for that, anyway from Holly M: Sebastian eat a raw onion, Claude answer every question with Claude in it, Alois put make up on Ciel and am I still your BFF, Ciel do the hula, Jake and FoxFire sing the power rangers theme, Beast whip Grey and Angela/Ash or use your tiger either way

Sebastian: Ugh, human food, alright *eats a raw onion*

Alois: It makes me want to cry looking at him

Sebastian: You humans are pathetic

Claude: Alright

Alois: Claude why don't you love me?

Claude: Because I'm a demon, we're supposed to eat the souls of humans, and have no emotions

Alois: But Sebastian loves Ciel

Sebastian: Love is a strong word..

Ciel: *death glares*

Alois: And you ruined the scene when we were supposed to kiss, what the hell Claude!

Claude: Like I would kiss a pathetic human boy, your soul is much more desirable

Alois: *growls* Come on Ciel, we are doing your make up *drags Ciel and FoxFire*

FoxFire: Hey hold up I'm still attached to you

Alois: I don't care *works on Ciel's make up*

FoxFire: Why does he look emo

Alois: Because that's how I feel right now *finishes*

Ciel: You made me look emo!? You arrogant bastard

FoxFire: What did I say about fighting you two?

Alois: Yes Holly you still are my BFF, and you might be my only one at the moment

FoxFire: You really need to get your emotions together, Alois

Ciel: *does the hula while they're distracted*

Alois: Maybe I would if my brother didn't die

FoxFire: We've all lost family, and that's why we're in this stupid contract in the first place

Jake: Excuse me My lady, but we have to sing

FoxFire: *sighs* Fine

Jake: Stronger than before, powered up for more, rangers at the core, power rangers!

FoxFire: Higher they can soar, fired up for more, even out the score, power rangers!

Everyone: *claps*

Beast: Hmm, I'm feeling a bit lazy, Betty go after them

Betty: *growls and chases after Ash, Angela, and Grey*

FoxFire: From Hooou: Lizzy kiss Madam Red, Beast use your flame thrower on Claude, Sebastian kiss Doll, Jake fill the room with...spiders OH HELL NO!

Lizzy: *kisses Madam Red's cheek* There

Beast: Me, not Bard?

Bard: *holds up a flame thrower*

Ciel: Someone use it on him

Bard: *chases Claude, spewing flames everywhere*

Sebastian: Me kiss Doll? Since when has that become a pairing

Ciel: What's not a pairing *mocking voice*

Sebastian: Too shay, Bacchan *kisses Doll*

Doll: *pushes him away* Nope, not gonna work

FoxFire: *curls up in all the tails*

Alois: Could you stand up so I can move

FoxFire: *shakes head* No *shakes*

Alois: You're a fox, just eat them or something!

FoxFire: Nope!

Jake: Terribly sorry my Lady *fills the room with spiders*

FoxFire: *cries softly*

Lizzy: Ew, I can see why you don't like them!

Ciel: I'm pretty sure that's not why she hates them Lizzy

Alois: *looks sadly at FoxFire*

FoxFire: *faints*

Jake: *kills all the spiders*

Alois: She, sort of, fainted

Jake: Just take her to the couch

Alois: *picks her up and takes her to the couch*

Ciel: I'll read the dares, from new day: Meyrin make out with Sebastian

Sebastian: Terribly sorry, Bacchan *makes out with Meyrin*

Meyrin: *intense nose bleed*

Sebastian: *lets go* There

Ciel: Alright, from Melnan: Sebastian is it possible for a demon to get drunk, Doll what's your real name, Wendy how old are you and your boyfriend Peter, Lizzy how do you picture your wedding day with Ciel

Sebastian: I've never actually tried, all I know its not a good quality for a butler to have

Ciel: And marrying your master is

Sebastian: I can always make exceptions Bacchan

Lizzy: You guys act like you are actually getting married

Ciel: *blushes*

Sebastian: Who says we aren't

Lizzy: Me! He was my fiancee first

Ciel: Doll answer the question please, so I don't have to listen to this

Doll: Well, what if my name is Doll?

Beast: That's just the name Joker gave you

Doll: I rather not say my name, but I'm called Freckles a lot, so there you go

Wendy: First Peter is not my boyfriend, and second I'm actually much older than anyone at the circus, but I'm just a small girl right now, so I forgot my age, so did Peter

Lizzy: I've always pictured Ciel and I's wedding out doors, in a beautiful rose garden, with pink decorations provided by me, and a giant strawberry and vanilla cake

Alois: I'll go to that wedding if there's a cake like that

FoxFire: *gets up* You would

Alois: Hey she's alive

FoxFire: And I think it sounds lovely Lizzy, except he's also engaged to Sebastian

Lizzy: See at least someone likes my idea Ciel!

Ciel: Did you hear something?

Lizzy: You can't ignore me forever!

FoxFire: Get over it, anyway from Stage Master: FoxFire I dare you to kiss Lizzy, OKAY WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!

Alois: Awe they think your gay

FoxFire: I am straight, I swear!

Lizzy: Its just one kiss

Alois: Ooo Ciel! Your girlfriend's cheating on you!

Ciel: And I'm not

Alois: Good point

FoxFire: *kisses Lizzy's cheek* There, you happy Yuri fangirls!

Grell: Very much!

Ciel: How did I know he would say that

FoxFire: Moving on, from trolololo: Have Angela kiss Sebastian for a minute or two, and if she doesn't they have to act like a couple

Angela: But he's so...unclean

Sebastian: I happen to be very clean thank you very much

Angela: And unpure

Sebastian: I don't have an argument for that one

Ciel: Its either that or act like a couple

Angela: Just one kiss

Sebastian: One

Angela: I'm dead for doing this *kisses Sebastian*

Ciel: Aren't you already dead?

Alois: Or was she born like an angel

Ash: We were just sort of...produced, I don't know

Angela: *lets go* I feel so unpure now

Sebastian: Awe that's too bad

FoxFire: We are almost done, from L: Joker does it bother you that your hand was made from dead kids, Beast dare you to turn into a kitten and allow Sebastian to pet you, Soma I dare you switch clothes with Ren-Mao, Madam Red did you ever consider adopting Ciel and taking over the manor, Ciel kiss Grell

Joker: Uhhhh, no not really

Alois: What!

Joker: *nervous laugh*

Ciel: That's just creepy

Joker: ...Shut up

Beast: Can I turn into a tiger?

Sebastian: No

Beast: Fine *turns into a cat*

Sebastian: *cautiously pets*

Beast: *hisses*

Sebastian: *pulls away*

Alois: She's feisty

FoxFire: Thanks captain obvious

Alois: Your welcome

FoxFire: I hate you...

Soma: B-But her clothes are so girly and tight

Ren-Mao: They are actually quite comfortable

Soma: Alright fine *goes into another room and switches clothes*

Alois: *laughs*

Soma: *blushes embarrassed* These are uncomfortable!

Ren-Mao: I'm not complaining

Lau: And you shouldn't my pet

Madam Red: I actually did consider it, until that time

Ciel: You mean that time, an Italian came to talk business with me, trying to trick me, and he ended up burned and broke a leg

Madam Red: Yes, Ciel scared me ever since

Ciel: And I would like to keep it like that

Grell: Wait! I have to kiss this emo, blue, psychotic, little boy

Sebastian: I would not recommend upsetting my young master, he tends to get very angry

Ciel: Yes, I do, but it's only one kiss, and I have had plenty *kisses Grell's cheek*

Grell: Ew! Little blue boy! That kiss is only for Bassy!

Sebastian: My young master seems to have done it for me, so how was it

Ciel: It was revolting

Grell: Why are you so mean to me!

Ciel: Maybe because you killed my aunt

Madam Red: I'm right here

FoxFire: Yeah, yeah family reunion, from Moonlight Shadow: Doll why did you get in bed with Ciel, its not like you love him...or is it

Ciel: I would like the answer to that to

Doll: He looked depressed and lonely! And he must've felt out of place, so I was only trying to comfort him, to let him know he had a friend

Alois: Or she wanted some of that

Hanna: ALOIS!

Alois: Just suggesting

Ciel: You are such a sick pervert

Alois: I don't care anymore

FoxFire Perv... Anyway from red ranger: Alois dress like a girl for the rest of the chapter, Druit dance with Alois, Undertaker change into your manga form until further notice, Claude river dance

Alois: Okay!

FoxFire: I'm still handcuffed to you!

Alois: Awe, are you afraid?

FoxFire: Very!

Alois: Too bad *goes into another room and changes*

FoxFire: *closes eyes the whole time*

Alois: Its not that bad

FoxFire: It is when I'm handcuffed to you!

Druit: You make a lovely lady, little parrot

Alois: Yes I know, now dance

FoxFire: Again still handcuffed here

Alois: You'll just have to keep up

Druit: *dances with Alois, partially dragging FoxFire*

Undertaker: But I like this form

Grell: You don't like being sexy!

Undertaker: Fine *changes into manga form*

Grell: So much better!

FoxFire: *almost faints from exhaustion*

Alois: Why do you keep fainting

FoxFire: Shut up!

Claude: *river dances while everyone is distracted*

Alois: Hey look at Claude!

Ciel: Promise me you won't do something that embarrassing Sebastian

Sebastian: I would, but the fangirls

Ciel: Damn it

FoxFire: Okay that's it, I'll do the other dares in the next chapter so don't freak out if yours isn't in here, I'm working on it, and I'm finally free! Where's the keys?

Alois: What keys?

FoxFire: For the handcuffs

Alois: Oh! Those keys! Um...I don't quite know

FoxFire: WHAT!

Ciel: See you in the next chapter, and hopefully they find the keys

FoxFire: I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TRANCY!


	17. Information

FoxFire: Hi everyone I need to tell you that I won't be posting another chapter for a while, I was working so hard on the chapter, and I didn't save it and the whole thing deleted so you guys have to wait probably another week before I can get it up. I feel so bad I'm literally crying right now, but I hope you can bear with it and read some other fanfics while mine is in the making. Again I'm so sorry, but I might have one of my friends help me on it because I'm so stressed right now and I really need some help, but she said that she'll do it if she gets a character, **SO YOU GUYS DECIDE,** you decided if I should add another character and what she should be (Demon, reaper, human, etc) I really didn't want this to be an OC fic but it might have to be if you guys want more chapters

So I hope you aren't mad, and don't forget to vote!


	18. A chapter finally!

FoxFire: Still handcuffed to this freak

Alois: Says the nine tailed fox

FoxFire: We couldn't find the keys, anyway from Nurse Medusa: Sebastian put on cat repellent, and I'm so sorry to inform you that I ate the keys while you and Trancy were in the changing room, so sorry but feel free to murder that little perv...YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS

Alois: Wait, did she say you can murder me?

FoxFire: AND IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!

Ciel: While they're arguing, Sebastian, put on cat repellent that's an order

Sebastian: *frowns* Yes...my lord *puts on cat repellent*

FoxFire: *still angry* Now that that's cleared up, from WildImaginationsUNLEASHED: (Sorry in advanced but your message was too long so I can't see all of it) Grell do you love Red, Ciel do you feel guilty for killing the first tier members, Ciel did you name the seal I gave you here's a book and Sebastian may never care for it, Ciel talk to the seal like it's a baby for the whole chapter oh and you can't kill it it's immortal, Grey take care of the seal for an hour, Joker did you know that Ciel and Sebastian went to the orphanage you were talking about Kelvin lied, Joker and Drocell have you two ever met, Jumbo apologize for hitting Finny, Finny apologize for killing Jumbo, Wendy and Peter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Beast its your fault the Joker never returned your love because you were a wimp you too Dagger (And that's all I got)

Grell: Hmm? She has a real sense of style but no, I think I like Bassy more!

Sebastian: Would you please stop obsessing over me

Ciel: I'm afraid that will never happen, fangirls like you too much, and no I don't feel guilty, they were destined to die

Alois: *playing with the seal*

FoxFire: *takes it away from him* It says you're not aloud to take care of it!

Alois: But its so cute!

Ciel: No I haven't named it yet, and I don't know how to act around babies

Alois: You're going to be a horrible father

Ciel: Good thing I don't plan on having children

Lizzy: But Ciel!

Ciel: Nope

Grey: But of course I'll take care of *holds the seal* this thing

Joker: No I didn't know, Kelvin lied you say

Ciel: Yes

Joker: Well too bad I'm dead, otherwise I would do something about it

Drocell: No I have never met that guy in my life, but he does have nice clothes

Joker: Why thank you, and not too bad yourself

Jumbo: I'm sorry I hit you Finny

Finny: I'm sorry I killed you Jumbo

Wendy: For the last time, we are not dating! I swear

Peter: Yeah, what she said

Beast: You know it's going to be your fault when I rip off all of your limbs

Joker: Wait Beast likes me

Beast: *blushes* NO!

Dagger: I have daggers, and I'm not afraid to use them, am I a wimp now!

FoxFire: From Gegorio: Ren-Mao besides Lau who would you marry, Finny kick Ciel in the crotch as hard as possible, FoxFire sit on Claude's lap, Lizzy do you like pie, Sebastian hug Meyrin, Lau Beast Madam Red and Bard play twister, Alois any phobias

Ren-Mao: I can't imagine marrying anyone, but if I have to choose, Bard seems nice

Bard: Me? HA! Take that Finny

Finny: What are you talking about

Bard: I can get a girl and you can't

Meyrin: That's not very nice, no it ain't

Finny: I can't kick my master, he can fire me, literally!

Ciel: *taps foot* I'm waiting

Finny: Okay, okay young master *lightly kicks Ciel in the crotch* I can't!

Ciel: Pathetic, go work or something

Finny: Yes, young master *runs away*

FoxFire: I am NOT sitting on that thing's lap

Alois: Why? It's not bad *sits in Claude's lap, dragging FoxFire with him*

FoxFire: But, he has spiders in his clothing! And a murder expression!

Alois: Its fine! If you get scared I'm right next to you

FoxFire: How is that supposed to make me feel better! *hesitantly sits in Claude's lap*

Alois: See! Not bad at all

FoxFire: *panics inside* Y-Yeah

Lizzy: What kind of pie, because I heard there is a very confusing pie, something about math, and there's mud pies, and pastry pies

Ciel: Sweets

Lizzy: What kind of pie, lemon, apple, blueberry, cinnamon?

Ciel: Yes she likes pie

Sebastian: MeyRin can I hug you without you getting a nosebleed

Meyrin: Y-Yes boss

Sebastian: *hugs Meyrin* *quickly lets go*

Beast: What the hell is twister

Bard: I think I've seen Ciel play it before

Madam Red: Twister is a child's game

Ciel: Ah hem

Madam Red: Uh, I didn't mean it like that!

Ciel: Call any game childish again and Sebastian will have your head

Lau: Well if I must *lays out a twister sheet* Let's begin

(A few minutes later)

Beast: How am I supposed to twist my body like that

Madam Red: I don't think you can

Bard: *falls* Damn it!

(An hour later)

Madam Red: *falls* Well thank god, I can't stand that game

Beast: I will beat you!

Lau: I wouldn't make empty promises

Beast: *growls*

Ciel: Alright, let's see

Alois: Ciel? Can I spin it

Ciel: Fine *passes the spinning bored*

Alois: Yes! *spins and looks at the twister bored* Right foot green!

FoxFire: *takes the bored* This doesn't say..

Lau: *falls* Oh well, I guess I lost

Beast: Ha! In your face!

Wendy: Must you be so immature, child

Beast: Who are you calling a child

Wendy: Technically I'm older than you

Beast: You look younger than Ciel!

Wendy: Why thank you

Alois: I actually have quite a few phobias...

Ciel: Care to share

Alois: Fine, but don't laugh...I'm afraid of the dark

Undertaker: *laughs*

Alois: *blushes furiously* I said don't laugh! I'm not really afraid of the dark, just what's lurking in there

Ciel: Very well, is that all

Alois: No, I'm also afraid of being alone, no one to care for me, just alone, forever

Lizzy: That's really sad

Hanna: I'll stay by your side master

Claude: I won't

Hanna: You shut up!

FoxFire: Okay, from L: Grell do you love apples, Ciel if you had a death note who would you kill, Sebastian make a baquet for the servants, Red do you have any baby photos of Lizzy, Lizzy did you know first cousin marraige is completly legal

Grell: Of course I love apples They're red!

Ciel: I would kill the red head who loves apples

Grell: Well you don't have to be rude about it!

Ciel: Well I'm going to be

Sebastian: I'll get right on the banquet *walks into the kitchen*

Bard: And there better be lots of sweets!

Madam Red: Of course I have baby pictures of Lizzy, but they're not as embarrassing as Ciel's

Ciel: Can we shut up about my pictures

Lizzy: Show them the one where Ciel is holding a teddy bear and hiding behind his mother's legs

Ciel: Stop!

Madam Red: Of course I will *shows the picture*

Alois: Very manly Ciel *laughs*

Ciel: Shut up, you shouldn't be talking either, bi-polar little freak!

Alois: Rude! At least I can take a joke!

FoxFire: Ladies! Calm down you're both pretty!

Ciel: Is that supposed to be an insult

FoxFire: If it gets you two to shut up, yes

Lizzy: I didn't know that

Ciel: Great! Now I'm stuck with the blond, high pitched, annoying, girl

Lizzy: You don't sound real happy Ciel

Ciel: Really, no way!

FoxFire: Anyway, from Holly M: Just once every one sing Be Our Guest from beauty and the beast

Sebastian: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!

Servants: Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff

Lizzy: It's delicious

Sebastian: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest!

Everyone: *cheering and clapping*

FoxFire: Okay from Blackstar: Alois try to romance Madam Red, Bard is there anything going on with you and Finny, Earl Grey does it bother you your name sounds like a type of tea, Druit what's a viscount

Alois: Alright! *walks up to Madam Red*

Madam Red: He's just a child, what's he going to do? Give me a lollipop?

Alois: *Cups her face with one hand*

Ciel: *face palm* I already know what he's going to do

Alois: *licks her ear, then takes her hat*

Madam Red: Bloody hell child!

Alois: *laughs* I liked this hat too

FoxFire: Give it back, Alois

Alois: *groans* Fine *gives it back*

Madam Red: Thank you *snatches it back*

Bard: Besides a lot of bets Finny and I made, no nothing at all

Ciel: What kind of bets

Finny: Like who's going to marry who, who's going to hate who, who's going to eat the most, That kind of stuff

Charles Grey: I assume you mean me, no it doesn't bother me at all, I enjoy being named after a famous tea

Druit: It's obviously the most special person to ever live, and yes that's me!

Ciel: It's a British nobleman, ranking above a Barron an below an Earl

Druit: Uh, I believe he asked me!

Ciel: Well I gave the exact definition, plus you were taking too long

FoxFire: Okay, from Banklime: Ciel I dare you to take Doll on a date, Sebastian take Beast on a date, Beast and Doll accept the dates, Claude form a barbershop quartet with the triplets, Madam Red do you fancy Claude, Lau why is a raven like a writing desk

Ciel: *sighs* Doll would you like to go on a date with me?

Doll: Of course, Smile, I'm forced to accept anyway

Sebastian: Beast would you like to go on a date with me?

Beast: Of course I don't, but I have to

(All four of them leave)

Claude: I think the three of them already formed one

Triplets: Hello! Hello! Hello!

Claude: Hello!

Alois: *sprays Claude with water* Bad Claude! Don't ruin their perfect harmony

FoxFire: *sprays Alois with water* Alois don't spray people! Bad Alois!

Alois: Okay! Okay I'm sorry

Madam Red: Do I fancy the spider? I'm sorry but spiders are kind of revolting, and they shouldn't exist

FoxFire: I like you

Lau: The answer is simple, they are nothing alike, not at all

Alois: Actually they both contain the letter R

Lau: I believe the question was asking about the actual objects, not the words

FoxFire: Okay, from Nessierose: Meyrin, Finny, and Bard have a fight and see who wins, Alois can you ditch Holly and be my BFF, Finny can I have a hug, Grell act like a dog for the rest of the chapter and hug Pluto, Claude smile, Ciel lick Alois, Jake make the Undertaker laugh, FoxFire you're awesome (Thank you)

Finny: I don't want to fight them *frowns*

Bard: Okay, *pulls out flamethrower and shot guns*

MeyRin: *pulls off glasses and takes out twin pistols*

Finny: Uh, I still don't want to..

MeyRin and Bard: *start shooting at each other*

Finny: But guys?

Bard: *uses the flamethrower*

Finny: Guys!

MeyRin: *uses one of Dagger's knives*

Finny: GUYS! *throws a bolder at them* Oops

Bard and Meyrin: *knocked out*

Alois: How about you're both my BFFs?

FoxFire: I'm surprised they even like you

Alois: I'm surprised you haven't willingly kissed me yet

FoxFire: I'm surprised you're not dead yet, oh wait, you are!

Alois: Too shay

Finny: Of course you can have a hug *hugs nessierose*

Grell: Well if I must *drops on all fours* Woof!

Sebastian: *walks through the door with Doll, Ciel, and Beast* Disgusting sight

Grell: Oh Bassy! You're back! I mean uh, woof!

Alois: Claude smile!

Claude: *sighs and smiles*

Hanna: I never knew he was capable of smiling

Alois: He is when I tell him to

Ciel: I am not licking that freak

Alois: But I licked you

Ciel: I thought you were a girl!

Alois: So if I was a girl you would allow it

Ciel: No, I wouldn't

FoxFire: *shoves Ciel* Just do it already

Ciel: Fine *closes eyes and licks Alois's cheek* *pulls back quickly* That was revolting!

Jake: Alright, young mistress, Lord Phantomhive, Lady Elizabeth, Earl Trancy cover your ears

Lizzy, FoxFire, Ciel, and Alois: *plug their ears*

Jake: *tells joke*

Undertaker: *laughs really hard*

FoxFire: What the bloody hell did you tell him?

Jake: If I told you, you might loose respect for some people

FoxFire: Okay then, from MissTigerLover: I dare everyone except Sebastian to turn into a kitten and let Sebastian pet them, Sebastian for you and Ciel's wedding what would you choose and you have one chance to truth or dare someone, Ciel since you are in boy form wear another pink bikini and seduce Sebastian until he blushes madly, Sebastian play hard to get when Ciel is seducing you, Madam Red send me one of Ciel's baby pictures, Ciel are you in love with Sebastian?, Undertaker how do you get out of closets and disappear, FoxFire handcuff to Alois again (I ALREADY AM), Lizzy break up with Ciel he's Sebastian's husband/wife, Grell you're awesome, Claude you have to kiss Alois no matter what, Ciel do Sebastian's make up, FoxFire touch Henry (Claude's spider) for five minutes without fainting you can hold Alois;s hand if your scared (HELL NO) and if you resist you have to do whatever Alois says

Everyone: *turns into a cat*

Ciel: *sneezes*

Sebastian: Oh you're so precious, Bacchan *picks up Ciel*

Ciel: Shut up *sneezes* Let me go!

Sebastian: Not until I pet you some more *cuddles*

Ciel: I hate my life...

Sebastian: Alright, for Ciel and I's wedding..

Ciel: Wait, we were serious about that

Sebastian: Just do what the fangirls say, Young Lord

Ciel: Fine

Sebastian: Anyway, I don't really know, maybe a forest area, and I can't really have human food, so Bacchan can pick that out

Alois: Or I can!

Ciel: Bloody hell you won't! *coughs*

Sebastian: Young Lord, Truth or Dare

Ciel: Dare, why not

Sebastian: I dare you to turn human again, this form isn't fitting for your health, even if I do adore it

Ciel: *turns human again* Thank you *sneezes* Sebastian, but now I have to wear a pink bikini

Everyone: *turns back to human*

FoxFire: I really don't want to see that, call me when it's over *walks into a different room*

Ciel: *sighs and goes into the changing room*

Alois: Now that I think of it, it would be quite disturbing

Ciel: *comes out, blushing madly* This is extremely painful

Lizzy: And it's painful to watch *looks away*

Alois: Yeah, only I can pull that off, Ciel

Ciel: I'm going to change back *goes back into the changing room*

Lizzy: You can come back out, FoxFire!

FoxFire: *walks back in* Thank god I didn't see that, why do you all look like you saw Excalibur

Doll: Because no guy, except Alois, is aloud to do that!

Ciel: *comes back out* I don't even care

Alois: Now for everyone's favorite part!

Ciel: *walks up to Sebastian* *seductive voice* How about I give you some time off, Sebastian *puts one arm around Sebastian's waist*

Sebastian: I'm sorry young Lord, but I have to clean and cook

Ciel: Can it be bedtime yet?

Everyone: *jaw drops*

Sebastian: No, you haven't even eaten dinner yet, Bacchan

Ciel: But I'm craving something else *runs fingers across Sebastian's chest*

Alois: Okay, I swear I didn't teach him anything!

Sebastian: Didn't I teach you to eat dinner before your dessert

Ciel: Don't make it an order, Sebastian

Sebastian: Okay, sorry, but I can't do this without taking him seriously

Ciel: Neither can I! *shudders* I was trying to act like all the pervs I know

Madam Red: I'm already sending baby pics to everyone I know, I might as well add one more

Ciel: Why does everyone want to see my baby pictures!

Lizzy: Because they are simply so cute, Ciel

Ciel: That does not explain anything

Alois: Just go with it, it won't kill you, although the next question might *smirks*

Ciel: *blushes madly* No, I am not in love with my butler

Lizzy: Sounds good to me! Let's move on!

Alois: Hold up, we're not done here! Sebastian what do you have to say about this?

Sebastian: I cannot answer anything about the topic at this time

Alois: You people are hopeless

Undertaker: It's quite simple actually, like the little blond boy said, humans don't pay attention to things they don't want to know

Ciel: I'm pretty sure he didn't say those words exactly

Undertaker: Close enough

FoxFire: Just in case you didn't know in the last chapter... I'm still handcuffed to this thing because Nurse Medusa ate the freaking keys!

Alois: Don't act like you don't like it

FoxFire: I hate you...

Lizzy: I will not break up with Ciel, he was my fiancee first!

FoxFire: *whispers in Lizzy's ear*

Lizzy: Oh! *smiles* Alright I'll break up with him

Ciel: What! Really?

Lizzy: Sure, Ciel! You deserve someone else anyway

Alois: What did you say to her?

FoxFire: *whispers in Alois's ear*

Alois: *laughs* I like that!

FoxFire: *smirks*

Grell: Thank you deary! You are ever so kind! See Bassy someone likes me!

Sebastian: Good for you, now you can stop obsessing over me

Grell: Oh I will never do that, dear Bassy!

Sebastian: I tried

Alois: Pucker up, Claude!

Claude: *sighs* *kisses Alois's cheeks* There

Alois: That's all I get?

Claude: Do you want me to slap you too?

Alois: No...

Ciel: How do you apply make up?

FoxFire: You don't know, and yet you wear nail polish all the time?

Ciel: I usually have Sebastian do it for me

Sebastian: It's very simple, Bacchan

Ciel: Alright, I guess I can give it a try

Lizzy: Use this *throws a makeup bag at him

Ciel: Don't throw it *barely catches it*

Lizzy: Why should I listen to you, we are no longer engaged

Ciel: Too shay *starts applying make up to Sebastian*

(A few minutes later)

Alois: *laughs* He looks like a clown, what a pitiful sight!

Ciel: Is it really that awful?

Sebastian: *looks in a mirror* *flinches* It is...an interesting sight, young master

Ciel: I'm sorry I don't know how to do this stuff

FoxFire: Me neither, anyway I might as well get this spider thing over with

Claude: I don't want you to touch Henry with those filthy human hands!

FoxFire: I'm the filthy one?

Alois: I order you to let FoxFire pet Henry

Claude: Your soul is looking less, and less desirable

Alois: That's an order

Claude: *sighs* Yes, your highness *pulls Henry out of his sleeve*

FoxFire: *takes a deep breath* *holds Henry*

Lizzy: She's actually doing it

Ciel: She still has to hold it for five minutes

FoxFire: *starts shaking* *closes eyes*

Claude: *smirks*

Henry: *bites FoxFire*

FoxFire: *winces but doesn't do anything*

Alois: FoxFire!

Ciel: Put that thing down!

FoxFire: *smiles* I'm not weak, I can d-do it *sways back and forth*

Alois: Claude get your spider to stop!

Henry: *bites her again*

Alois: CLAUDE!

Claude: I'm afraid I can't, your highness

Alois: *slaps Claude* Get. It. To. Stop.

Claude: I still can't unless she lets go

FoxFire: N-No I can do it

Ciel: One more minute

Alois: FoxFire! Let it go!

FoxFire: Shut up I'm fine!

Henry: *bites her again*

FoxFire: *passes out and starts falling*

Alois: *catches her before she falls* What the bloody hell! Claude

Claude: *picks up Henry*

Ciel: And she had ten more seconds, its a shame

Alois: Is no one going to help her!

Jake: *takes FoxFire and starts treating her wounds*

Sebastian: She can't die

Alois: What do you mean

Ciel: She has a contract to fulfill, so she's going to be fine

Alois: Oh...right

Ciel: Therefore, I'll tell the dares until she recovered from Lunastarlight: Drocell you need attention so can I have a hug, Ciel you're my favorite so I dare you to have some cake with Honi-senpai, Sebastian do you know about Hello Kitty if so your thoughts on it, FoxFire why do you faint so much...illness, Ciel can I have another hug, Snake-nii-chan (Yes I did just call you my brother, deal with it) I dare you to sing Alive by Becca

Drocell: Of course you can *laughs madly and hugs Lunastarlight*

Ciel: Honi? As in from Ouran Highscool Host Club?

Honi: Cake! *comes in with a bunch of cakes and Usa-Chan*

Ciel: Um...alright *eats cake with Honi*

Sebastian: Yes, I have heard of Hello Kitty

Alois: What's that?

Sebastian: It's like a product for girls with a Kitty as their mascot, and I certainly do like the cats

Alois: *laughs* You like girl toys!

Sebastian: And you like short inappropriate shorts?

Alois: *shuts up*

Ciel: FoxFire is still recovering, so we'll move on, yes you can another hug *hugs*

Snake: Why do we have to use the song from the first season says Wordsworth

Alois: Yeah why not the second season

Snake: Not what I meant says Wordsworth

Lizzy: Just do it so you can get it over with

Snake: Fine, Nothing I say comes out right, I cant love without a fight, No one ever knows my name, When I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, But nothings moving in my mind, Inspiration cant be found, I get up and fall but, I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Joker: I didn't know you can sing

Snake: Neither did we says Emily

FoxFire: *walks in, rubbing her eyes* What did I miss?

Alois: Your alive! *death hugs*

FoxFire: C-Can't Br-Breath!

Alois: Oops sorry *lets go*

Ciel: You have a question, Why do you faint so much?

FoxFire: Why is Ciel's hair blue, Why is Alois a perv, It's natural I guess, and I do not faint a lot!

Lizzy: You've fainted like five or six times in this series

Alois: I'm not a perv...

FoxFire: Well if you had to see your worst fear, or even face it, I'm sure you would pass out too

Ciel: I would just get revenge

Alois: I would just ask for Claude's help

FoxFire: ...Shut up, I know there are other dares, but I really want to get this chapter up, so I will do those dares in the next round, thank you if you're still with me, I had a stressful week but I tried typing this up as fast as I could, and for my friend she WILL NOT be in the story (mostly because she tried being several different people) and a shout out to America (my not so much enemy) This person was the only one who gave me an honest answer about the decision, and I like you for that, so thank you very much, see you in the next round


	19. WARNING: May be confused

FoxFire: And we are back for another round, from Channel the Ange: Ciel did you know Ciel is a girl's name, unlike Leslie it's never actually used for a boy

Ciel: Then I guess I'm the exception

Alois: *laughs* Ciel's a girl name! I'm telling the world!

Ciel: Says the boy who acts most like a girl in the series

Alois: I do not! Grell does!

Grell: I'm not denying that

Everyone: Agreed

FoxFire: I'm just gonna say right now, I don't like this next one, from Cyclonic: Sebastian kiss Wendy, Ciel propose to Lizzy, Alois propose to FoxFire, William T Spears have you ever noticed your name is so similar to William the Conqueror, Grell do you like sheep

Wendy: I'm not kissing that little boy

Alois: I think your the little one here

Wendy: *slaps Alois* You will not mock me child!

Sebastian: *shrugs and kisses Wendy*

Wendy: *slaps Sebastian* You will not kiss me! Ever AGAIN!

Ciel: Is this what you were whispering about? Me proposing to Lizzy?

FoxFire, Alois, and Lizzy: *nods*

Ciel: Very well, Lizzy would you please accept my hand in marriage

Lizzy: Of course! Ciel! *kisses Ciel's cheek*

Ciel: Great, now I'm really engaged to two people

Alois: But I don't have a ring

Ciel: I didn't use a ring

Alois: But Sebastian did

Ciel: That's only because he stole mine somehow!

Alois: Fine, we'll do this without the rings

FoxFire: Why are we making such a big deal out of this!

Alois: Because isn't that how you propose, you make a huge deal out of it so they'll say yes

Ciel: Just do it already

Alois: Okay, okay, FoxFire will you accept _my_ hand in marriage

FoxFire: No

Alois: Really? No?

FoxFire: Too young

Ciel: So am I, and I'm getting married to two people!

FoxFire: Shhh! Too young!

Alois: *goes into the emo corner*

FoxFire: It's not that big of a deal

William: Yes I have noticed my name is similar, and I am both disturbed and proud

Sebastian: Wasn't he also called William the Bastard

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Alois: *still in the emo corner*

Lizzy: He actually was, google it

FoxFire: How is Alois not laughing at that

Ciel: It takes a while to come out of the emo corner, trust me I know

Grell: I like when I murder sheep, and their fur becomes a beautiful red!

Ciel: You seriously have a problem with the color red

Grell: Shut up little blue emo boy

FoxFire: Moving on, Can I just say a lot of people unfreed me from the blond in the corner, so thank you for that! Anyway from LuNaLoVeComiC: I want the following people to switch personalities (Alois and Ciel) (Lizzy and FoxFire) (Lau and Grell) (William and Undertaker) Hanna today you will take a vacation and I'll take your place, Claude until the end of two chapters you are arachnophobic (afraid of spiders) Grell the dress was beautiful, here's a bag of red make up and things

(The people mentioned switched personalities)

Lizzy: *now FoxFire* I'm going to change out of this stupid frilly dress *walks into the changing room*

FoxFire: *now Lizzy* Your hair isn't cute when it's all braided up like this *curls hair and puts it in two pigtails*

Ciel: *now Alois* Claude! Bring me some booty shorts!

Alois: *now Ciel* Sebastian! I transformed into the idiotic blond boy!

Grell: *now Lau* You're hair is so red, as a matter of fact everything is so red!

Lau: *now Grell* THESE CLOTHES AREN'T RED!

William: *now Undertaker* Now I have to wear glasses too? I like my eyes covered like how they were

Undertaker: *now William* These clothes are so unprofessional

Hanna: But I don't want to take a vacation, I'm perfectly capable of running the Trancy household

Claude: *shoves her out the door with a bag* Have fun, and how can I be afraid of spiders when I am a spider

Lizzy: The more you say it, the more I want to kick you in the groin

(Claude is now afraid of spiders)

Lau: Oh you are so welcome darling! Thank you for the make up! I need it

Lizzy: Now moving on, from TickleTron500: Sebastian tickle Bard, Alois and Ciel have a tickle fight, and someone smack Claude upside the head

Sebastian: Okay,* tackles Bard to the ground tickling him*

Alois: How immature is that

Ciel: You didn't have a problem when your butler tickled you for a whole chapter

Alois: You will not bring that up!

Ciel: *laughs and tackles him to the ground also tickling him*

Alois: Alois! *laughs* stop!

Ciel: *giggles* Nope

Lizzy: I would smack Claude, but I don't want to touch that jerk

FoxFire: I'll do it *smacks him*

Claude: You little brat!

Lizzy: Good job,Lizzy, you're useful for once From Guest: Ciel bury your head in a cake for the rest of the chapter, Grell dye your hair blue, Claude have you ever felt romance towards Ciel, Sebastian go for the rest of the chapter without holding or mentioning cats, Madam Red are you mad at Ciel

Ciel: You do mean me right? Because I really want some cake

Alois: Well I'm you right now so go for it

Ciel: Yay *shoves face in a cake*

Lau: Not my beautiful hair!

Grell: Alright *dyes hair*

Lau: *breaks down sobbing* It's not red! It's not beautiful!

Claude: Maybe I have *smirks*

Sebastian: *glares at Claude*

Alois: What! So I could've been potentially raped by this guy!

Sebastian: *lunges at Claude* If you ever touch my young master again, I swear I'll rip your soul to shreds

Alois: Thank you Sebastian

Madam Red: No I am not mad at Ciel, just deeply terrified of him

Alois: Good

Lizzy: From NekoNeko100: There seems to be a lack of Bard dares, so Bard you will kiss Sebastian and Claude, Ciel snuggle against Bard's chest, Grell dye your hair lavender (I think it would look good on you), FoxFire slap Claude for kissing Bard, Alois kiss Hanna

Bard: Why am I suddenly getting dares! Finny hasn't had a dare in a while

Finny: Sure I have, you just don't notice

Bard: What about Meyrin

Meyrin: Did you forget the beginning, I had to kiss Sebastian several times, yes I did

Bard: Tanaka?

Finny: He doesn't do anything anyways

Bard: Fine *kisses Sebastian*

Sebastian: *lets go* Do that again, and I'll personally tear out your soul

Bard: Got it boss, *kisses Claude*

Claude: *slaps him* And I will too

Bard: *winces in pain* Understood

Ciel: Okay! *gets up from the cake* Come here Bard *giggles*

Bard: Young master?

Alois: What?

Bard: Nothing

Ciel: *snuggles against Bard* Being Ciel is so much more fun than I thought! Can I seduce people next!

Lizzy: Perv...

Ciel: Shut up Fox!

Lizzy: Say my whole name next time

Lau: Not again! Not my beautiful hair

Grell: Okay *dyes it lavender*

Lau: Stooooop!

Grell: You're right, this style does kind of suit him

Lau: Lies!

FoxFire: I was going to slap him again anyway *slaps Claude*

Claude: You little brat! I'll use my spiders against you!

FoxFire: One it won't work because I'm Lizzy, and Two you're afraid of spiders

Claude: Do not remind me!

Alois: Hanna isn't even here

Hanna: Hello, I am back young master

Ciel: Hanna! You're back!

Alois: I have to kiss her...ew

Hanna: I'm very and truly sorry, you do not have to kiss me if you do not want to

Alois: No I have to *kisses Hanna and lets go quickly*

Lizzy: Okay, from BabyGaaraLover: Bard make out with Sebastian or you will have to wear this *holds up a sexy maid costume* and say Sebastian-Sama, FoxFire you're free now kiss Ciel!, Grell please french braid your hair

Bard: *shudders* Why do people think I have a thing for the boss?

Sebastian: Because I am simply one hell of a butler

Bard: Fine! *smashes lips against Sebastian's*

Sebastian: *slaps Bard* How many times do I have to tell you

Alois: And you do know that's how he sucks out souls, right

Ciel: How do you know that

Alois: Well he did try to suck out my soul once, remember

Ciel: Awe so you kissed your butler

Alois: If you even call it a kiss

FoxFire: But, isn't Ciel Alois at the moment?

Ciel: *giggles* Awe are you afraid?

FoxFire: Quite

Ciel: *grabs her wrist and pulls her in a kiss*

FoxFire: *pulls away* You're still not Ciel, so don't kiss me ever again!

Lau: What's the point if my hair is not perfect

Grell: Ran-Mao my pet, would you be a dear and braid my hair

Ran-Mao: Sure *french braids Grell's hair*

Lau: Hideous, stupid, ugly *cries on the floor*

Lizzy: Anyway from Nessierose: Fine Alois I guess Holly and I could both be your BFFs (fyi I'm way cooler) Finny you are adorable *hands a small bird, Ciel give the seal some attention, Bard take care of my pet dragon Brutus (careful he's a biter) Everyone watch the titanic and not cry, Sebastian what's your favorite breed of cat, Grell you didn't hug Pluto last chapter so do it now, Dagger use anyone of your choice as target practice using Sebastian's knives, FoxFire turn off the light so it's pitch black

Ciel: It's okay, you're both my BFF no fighting about it

Lizzy: Still surprised

Ciel: What? That I have more friends than you?

Lizzy: Permission to strangle

Jake: Denied

Lizzy: Damn it

Finny: Why thank you, I'll make sure to take good care of it *takes the small bird*

Ciel: Yay! I get to watch the seal! *cuddles the seal*

Alois: Thank god, that thing is too much responsibility

Ciel: You know, you take the fun out of everything

Bard: Well, alright I guess *takes Brutus*

Brutus: *bites Bard*

Bard: I barely even feel it *mentally panics*

Jake: I will set up the titanic for viewing *goes into another room, setting up the movie*

(A few hours later)

FoxFire: *cries*

Ciel: It's not even that bad, what are you crying for?

Lizzy: Leave her alone Alois!

Ciel: I can't when she looks so much like you

Lizzy: She technically is right now

FoxFire: Why couldn't they live? Why does every cute movie always have a death in it?

Alois: *stays quiet*

Sebastian: Is there something wrong, Young Master?

Alois: No...Nothing at all

Ciel: Awe, is Ciel about to cry?

Alois: No...I'm just thinking

Ciel: Sure

Lau: *starts crying*

Everyone else: *straight face*

(Movie ends)

Sebastian: Well my favorite breed of..

Alois: He's not aloud to bring up cats, but he likes pretty much any type

Sebastian: Correct, young lord, as always

Ciel: Hey, I'm your master here!

Sebastian: I only allow orders from Bacchan's soul, not his body

Ciel: *pouts*

Lizzy: Awe little Alois didn't get what he wanted

Ciel: Shut up before I order Claude to shove a spider in your face

Lizzy: *smirks* Even if you do, I'd get my revenge

Lau: Oh that's right, I forgot! Ugly me please hug the dog

Grell: Okay *hugs Pluto*

Pluto: *barks happily*

Dagger: I've never used kitchen knives, it could be dangerous if I tried

Joker: You throw knives at people all the time without giving it a second thought

Dagger: Good point, okay how about...Sebastian!

Sebastian: *hands over some knives* Be careful not to get blood everywhere

Dagger: I make no promises *flips a knife in his hand*

Sebastian: *leans against a wall*

Dagger: *throws the knife aiming for Sebastian's stomach, misses*

Sebastian: *smirks*

Dagger: *frowns and throws another one, aiming for his leg, misses*

Alois: *also smirks*

Dagger: *throws multiple knives, missing every time* What!

Everyone: *claps*

Doll: Nice job Dagger! You didn't hit him once!

Dagger: *shakes his head* Oh...yeah

FoxFire: Time for lights out *turns off the lights*

Ciel: *freaks out* Claude! Fox! Hanna! Ciel! Anyone please! Help me! *crumbles to the ground*

Lizzy: It's fine, we're not dead!

Ciel: *covers his head* Stay away!

FoxFire: What's wrong with him?

Claude: His fear of the dark is so great, he usually sees morbid images in his head

Ciel: *starts crying* Don't die, don't leave me alone!

FoxFire: *turns the lights back on* Oops

Lizzy: Yeah let's not do that ever again, and let's switch back, this got a little confusing

(Everyone switches back to their normal selves)

Alois: Finally, I didn't like being Ciel

FoxFire: Anyway from Nurse Medusa: Sorry about the keys...Grell made me!, and Alois turn into a nine tailed fox *slams paper down* There must only be one! And that's me!

Alois: *ignores FoxFire and turns into a white nine tailed fox* Ooo, I like this form too

FoxFire: *stares in awe* Damn it, he's almost as cool as me!

Ciel: At least you're not as annoying as him...or Lizzy, she's pretty annoying too

Lizzy: I don't like you very much right now Ciel, you might want to be nicer to your future wife

Ciel: Like I'm going to have a future

Doll: And if he does it's going to be with me!

Lizzy: WHAT!

Doll: *laughs* I'm only kidding, why would I spend my future with him when I'm already dead, and I would never leave the circus either

FoxFire: Moving on, from America: YAY We're not enemies anymore, FoxFire if you ever met Itachi Uchiha from Naruto what would you do, Alois and Ciel did you know it's touche not too shay (YOU WILL NOT JUDGE ME ON MY SPELLING, MORTAL ENEMY) Alois where did you get high waist shorts from, Grell what do you call a Mexican with a rubber toe (A Roberto)

Grell and Undertaker: *laughs really hard at the joke*

Ciel: It wasn't that funny

Wendy: Just let them believe

FoxFire: If I ever met Itachi I would probably be a little scared, but he's been through a lot so I might comfort him, and hope he doesn't kill me in my sleep

Alois: Claude makes all of my clothes, but I tell him what I want

FoxFire: *shudders* Anyway that's it for now, see you guys later, and post more dares and questions!

Everyone: Bye!


	20. Just read it and weepOr cheer

FoxFire: Yup, we're back! Quick note: I. Am. Untied. From. Alois. Thanks to you guys, I don't have to have the blondie yell in my ear, so thank you again! Anyway from Emily Brolly: Alois you're not aloud to talk for the rest of the chapter, Claude every time you blink slap yourself (HARD), Sebastian between Claude Hanna and Angela/Ash who do you hate the least, Ciel what do you think of SebaCiel

Alois: But, what if I have to answer a question?

FoxFire: That'll be the only exception

Alois: Starting...Now!

Ciel: Has anyone every seen Claude blink?

Alois: Actually he never does. He..

FoxFire: *hits Alois* No! Bad Alois, bad!

Lizzy: Really? *claps her hands in front of Claude*

Claude: *stares*

Lizzy: Oh

Ciel: We could have Alois order Claude, but he has to keep his mouth shut

FoxFire: Oh well

Sebastian: Out of those three, I don't hate Hanna as much as the other two, although she does confuse me

Hanna: *bows* Thank you

Ciel: ...I don't know what you're talking about

Doll: It's the pairing between you and Sebastian

Ciel: I know! I just don't know what to make of it

Alois: Awe the little Bacchan is confused..

FoxFire: *sprays water in Alois's face* Bad! Do we have to shut off the lights!

Alois: *quickly shakes his head*

FoxFire: Good...Anyway from 3: Ciel act happy, Sebby can you give me the boots (The true form ones) I'll give you a cat, Meyrin fight Dagger (guns vs knives) Sebby seduce Angela for the chapter (no is not an answer), Drocell have you ever met Pinocchio or would you like to, Alois wear normal clothes...no shorts

Ciel: *sighs* I hate acting

FoxFire: Want me to spray you with water too

Ciel: *smiles* Look, I'm so happy!

Sebastian: Of course *gives you the boots* I don't have a need for them at the moment

Meyrin: I don't want to hurt him *pushes up glasses*

Dagger: *throws a dagger almost hitting her face*

Meyrin: *takes off glasses* This just got real *pulls out twin pistols*

Dagger: *takes out five more daggers* Yes it did

Meyrin: *starts shooting, and hits Dagger one time in the leg*

Dagger: *scowls and throws three daggers, hitting her shoulder*

(The fight goes on for a while, no one really wins)

Dagger and Meyrin: *both collapse on the floor from exhaustion and blood lost*

Sebastian: *scowls* I don't want to seduce Angela

FoxFire: No isn't an option

Angela: Come near me and I'll tear you to shreds

Sebastian: *walks near Angela* Is that so, do you really want to do that *grabs her hand and kisses it*

Angela: *slaps Sebastian* Unpure Demon!

Ciel: Sebastian that's enough

Sebastian: Orders come before dares, Yes My Lord *steps back*

Drocell: No I have not, nor do I want to because he's not a girl

Lizzy: But he's still a puppet

Drocell: I have no need to reserve a little boys beauty, girls are much more refine

FoxFire: Sexist much?

Alois: B-But

FoxFire: Alois, don't talk and do what the people say

Alois: *quietly goes into the changing room* *changes into normal jeans, hoodie, and gym shoes* *walks back out*

FoxFire: Good, now for the next dares, from Nurse Medusa: Punish Grell for making me eat the keys by dying his hair black and taking away his red clothes

Grell: I JUST GOT MY HAIR BACK TO NORMAL!

Ciel: The people want it, you have to do it. I'm going to enjoy every second of this, stupid red head

Grell: You little brat *lunges at Ciel*

Sebastian: *grabs Grell* You will not go anywhere near my master, Do I make myself clear?

Grell: Oh yes Bassy! As long as you hold onto me longer

Sebastian: *drops Grell* Immature ginger

Everyone: *forces Grell to change clothes and dyes his hair*

Grell: Now I'm ugly *goes into the emo corner*

FoxFire: Okay, from Girl9501: Which one of you is willing to commit suicide and which method

Lizzy: That's a little dark

Ciel: Well I say selling your soul to a demon is suicide enough

Alois: *nods in agreement*

Claude: I probably would if I could, but demons can't commit suicide, so I can't

FoxFire: From Guest: I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! and I dare Ciel to be a girl for ten chapters and divorce Sebastian after they make out in the bathroom for a minute, (wtf) Meyrin sing Snow Fairy, and Finny sing Damage from Fits For Rivals

Ciel: *blushes madly* That sounds quite...detailed

Sebastian: Well hurry up, Bacchan, We haven't got all day

Ciel: Fine *randomly turns into a girl* *mutters* He's only my butler and everyone thinks I love him

Sebastian: After you, Bacchan

Ciel: *walks into the bathroom*

Sebastian: *walks in after her, closing the door*

FoxFire: No one open that door, agreed?

Everyone: Agreed

Meyrin: *takes off glasses again* FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING

hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH

Everyone: *stares then claps*

Finny: I never knew you could sing

Meyrin: *puts glasses back on* Neither could I *blushes*

Finny: Well I guess it's my turn *coughs* You don't know anything

You don't know anything  
You don't know anything about me

Once it starts, it never stops  
Discipline, it's all I'm not  
Can't help myself, you listening?  
Why can't I say just what I want?

You don't know anything  
No, you don't know anything about me

Everyone: *cheers and claps*

Bard: You're not too bad yourself Finny

Finny: Thank you *smiles*

FoxFire: Moving on, from Aquamarine6996: Sebastian must carry me bridal style and MUST. KISS ME. MWhahahahaha

Lizzy: So who's going to check on them?

FoxFire: I volunteer Alois, since he can't argue back

Everyone: *shoves Alois to the bathroom door*

Alois: *glares evilly at everyone* *hesitantly opens the door*

Ciel and Sebastian: *making out* *stops and stares at everyone else*

Ciel: *blushes* Is the dare over? Good *walks out*

Sebastian: *follows silently*

FoxFire: *coughs* Well anyway here *hands papers to Sebastian*

Sebastian: Ah, so I have a dare, alright consider it done *drops paper and carries Aquamarine6996 bridal style and kisses her* *drops her*

FoxFire: Okay from I'm Canada: Sebastian is it true you rather have a cat as a master rather than Ciel, Ciel sorry not sorry but dress up like an emo girl, Finny is it true you fear scientists because of what they did to you

Sebastian: No, I could not ask for a better master than my Bacchan, no matter how desirable the cat seems

Everyone: Awww

Ciel: Well I'm already a girl, and Grell says I'm emo...done

Doll: That's not emo enough, here *hands over some clothes*

Ciel: Where did you even get these

Doll: *shrugs* I raided through some of the other strings clothes

Ciel: Alright fine *goes into another room and changes clothes*

Finny: Yes, that is true, but even with my fear it will not stop me from protecting the Phantomhive manor with all of my strength

Meyrin: Me too

Bard: Me three

Tanaka: Ho ho ho...

Sebastian: Good, because I would fire you all otherwise

FoxFire: Anyway, from shy panda girl: Jake is it true your mistress makes you say "What time is it" "Adventure time!", FoxFire I dare you to sing Raised by Wolves from Falling In Reverse, Claude I like you in Kuroshitsuji as a yaoi pairing with Sebastian so I dare you to make out with him along with Grell because you be so fabulous

Jake: Yes it's true and it's getting annoying

FoxFire: You know you like it

Jake: She also calls me Jake the Dog

FoxFire: What's even funnier is that his Demon animal is a wolf, which is kind of like a dog

Alois: I love Adventure Time too

FoxFire: High five! *high fives Alois*

Ciel: Isn't he not supposed to talk

FoxFire: That was a talk worthy moment

Alois: Yeah Ciel!

FoxFire: Moving on to the song: I was lost now I'm found

I'm sustained by the sound  
Of the angels singing me to sleep  
While my feet are leaving the ground  
Am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead?  
A cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head

I'm insane, I am smart  
All it takes, is a spark, to ignite my bad intentions  
And do what I do best to your heart  
Don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves  
Now the moon hangs in full, so you know I won't  
Play by the rules

*breaths heavily*

Everyone: *claps*

Claude: *Excalibur face*

Sebastian: That's a little...revolting

FoxFire: Says the butler who made out with his master

Sebastian: Point taken *kisses Claude*

Grell: *cuts in and makes out with both of them

Claude: *pulls back* Good enough

FoxFire: Okay, from Sebastian Lover: Ciel and Alois what do you think about this picture of you guys, be honest, I can't see a picture so I'm not sure what you mean by that

Ciel: I bet it was a yaoi

Alois: Or a fighting one

FoxFire: Now you got us all curious, last one from The Corrupt: Ran-Mao Beast Hanna and Meyrin change your clothes into these skimpy bathing suits and play twister, Bard put on this dress and bonnet, Finny kiss FoxFire, Madam Red spank Ciel (You know he's been bad), Grell act like Alois

Doll: I think Beast's bathing suit is skimpy enough

Beast: Whatever

Meyrin, Beast, Ran-Mao, and Hanna: *change into the bathing suits*

Meyrin: *nosebleeds*

Most of the guys: *stare*

Beast: Perverts

Hanna: *gets out the twister board*

FoxFire: Okay I'll spin the spinner *spins*

(A few minutes later)

Meyrin: *trips and falls*

Ciel: Clumsy maid...

FoxFire: *spins again* Left foot blue

Lizzy: There's no way Ran-Mao can do that

Lau: You would be surprised

Ran-Mao: *puts left foot on a blue spot*

Lizzy: *gasps in shock* She actually did it

Lau: *smokes happily out of his pipe

Hanna: *falls*

Alois: *mutters* Stupid...

Beast: No fair, my leg's hurting again *gives up and falls*

Joker: Come here, let me see it

Beast: *limps to Joker*

Bard: *grumbles and puts on the dress and bonnet*

Lizzy: Oh you look absolutely adorable Bard!

Bard: Yeah whatever

Finny: I've never kissed a girl before *blushes embarrassed*

FoxFire: It's okay you don't have to if you don't want...

Finny: *kisses FoxFire*

FoxFire: *pulls back* At least warn me next time!

Finny: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry*bows over and over*

Madam Red: Oh we all know she's been bad...with Sebastian

Ciel: I don't love my butler!

Madam Red: Shh, it's okay come here *holds out arms*

Ciel: *cautiously steps toward Madam Red*

Madam Red: *spanks her*

Ciel: Ow! I would've done it without you tricking me you know

Madam Red: But where's the fun in that?

Grell: Oh I know just how to act like that little pervert boy *changes into booty shorts*

Everyone: *looks away disgusted*

Sebastian: That is truly revolting

Ciel: Agreed

Alois: I think he may have ruined booty shorts for me

FoxFire: *silently cheers*

Alois: Fox, wear booty shorts so I can like them better

FoxFire: Hell no you pervert!

Alois: I tried

FoxFire: Thank you guys for reading, post more comments and dares and such, I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS WE SANG, just have to put that in, bye!


	21. Yet Another Round

FoxFire: We're back, no need for an introduction, from I AM PRUSSIA: Okay the first dare is not T rated, so I won't do it, but aside from that it says Bard and Grell become girls for five chapters and if you don't you have to eat Pluto poop

Bard: Okay I will  
Grell: I think we all know I'll agree

Bard: Like the creep you are

Grell: I think it's called being fabulous for your information

Grell and Bard: *both turn into girls*

Ciel: Welcome to the club ladies

Bard: Except we only have to do it for five chapters, you have to do it for ten

Ciel: Don't remind me

FoxFire: Anyway, from Sebastian Lover: Sorry you couldn't see the pic, it was of Fem Alois and Ciel hugging each other, yuri not yaoi, Also Bard I dare you to wear a sexy maid outfit and sit on Sebastian's lap

Ciel: Extremely odd considering you're a girl now

Bard: Whatever *changes into a maid outfit* *sits on Sebastian's lap*

FoxFire: Oh yeah, and you have to wear cat ears

Bard: Simple *puts on cat ears*

FoxFire: Okay, from Shadowdragon69: Claude and Sebastian turn into your respective animal forms and fight, everyone wear modernized clothes for this chapter, Ciel what is your favorite toy from the Funtom company, FoxFire would you rather be a demon, shinigami, or an angel, Sebastian what's your favorite color and at least three confessions to everyone including Ciel

Claude: *turns into a spider*

Sebastian: *turns into a crow*

Madam Red: Don't crows eat spiders?

Lau: That is correct, Claude can't stand a chance against Sebastian

Alois: I still have faith in him, despite my pure hatred toward him

(Claude and Sebastian start fighting, with Sebastian almost winning immediately)

Sebastian: *picks up Claude and puts him over his beak*

Ciel: Too far Sebastian, drop him, I don't want Trancy over there to cry and get the floors all wet

Jake: Good call

Sebastian: Yes, My lord *lets Claude down*

Claude and Sebastian: *change back*

Alois: I can still wear shorts, right

FoxFire: Go nuts

Alois: Yay

Everyone: (changes into modern clothing)

Ciel: Lizzy is still wearing a dress!

Lizzy: I believe girls now call them sundresses Ciel, so it is nothing out of the ordinary

Alois: Girls can wear shorts too?

FoxFire: Unfortunately most girls wear the shortest pairs of shorts they can find

Alois: But you're obviously not

FoxFire: Well I'm wearing gym shorts, they're way more comfortable

Doll: It's weird seeing everyone dress this way

Ciel: And you look more like a boy than usual

Doll: Shut up, you shouldn't be talking, you're a girl right now too

Ciel: Whatever, and my favorite toy from the Funtom company is probably the rabbit because it's one of our best sellers

Sebastian: That's all of why you like it, young Lord?

Ciel: Yes that's all

FoxFire: I would rather be a demon out of those three, isn't that obvious

Alois: I find you more like an angel

FoxFire: That really hurts you know

Angela: That does indeed hurt for both of us

FoxFire: You shut up

Sebastian: My favorite color is either black, or purple

Alois: Why purple

Sebastian: It is the color of Bacchan and I's contract

Ciel: And you're confessions?

Sebastian: I have more cats than you think around the manor, not just in my closet

Ciel: I knew it

Sebastian: Sometimes I practice dancing to Vocaloid songs

Ciel: That explains all the noise coming from your room, I thought it was the cats

Sebastian: And I've actually been with you Bacchan since you were born, watching from the shadows

Lizzy: That's a little...unnerving

Ciel: That actually explains most of my childhood

FoxFire: Okay from Imaginations: Ciel where's the seal my sister gave you, and I dare you all to listen to Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len I swear you'll cry

Ciel: That's a damn good question Alois

Alois: What do you mean? I don't have it

Seal: *barking behind Alois*

Ciel: Hand over the seal

Alois: But it's just so cute

Ciel: Hand. It. Over.

Alois: Fine *picks up the seal and hands into to Ciel*

Ciel: *takes it* Thank you, now onto this video

FoxFire: I've got it *looks it up on a laptop*

Everyone: *crowds around the computer*

(A sad, very sad video later, BTW I dare you all to watch it)

FoxFire: *starts crying*

Ciel: It's not even that sad

Alois: Yeah cheer up some

Jake: Humans don't understand anything at all

Lizzy: What do you mean?

Jake: Well the Mistress has a twin brother of her own, that's why we made a contract

Ciel: I thought it was something about her mother and sister

FoxFire: They can rot in heaven for all I care! They sold my brother off, he could be dead for all I know

Lizzy: Maybe we should move on

FoxFire: Right *wipes tears away* from Yoshy: Ciel must act like Claude is his butler (If not Ciel must kiss Claude), Ash/Angela do a circus act with Sebastian in his true form

Ciel: Fine

Claude: If I get to have a taste of your soul, I'll participate

Sebastian: You will not go near my master's soul!

Claude: Well I guess I won't participate in this dare

Ciel: I never wanted you as a butler anyway, fine I'll kiss you instead

Sebastian: You know he can suck your soul out that way

Ciel: That's why I have you isn't it *kisses Claude*

Claude: *tries to suck out his soul*

Ciel: *lets go before he gets the chance*

Ash: I will not go anywhere near that putrid being

Sebastian: Young master, and anyone that has respect for me look away

Mostly everyone: *looks away*

Sebastian: *changes into his true form*

Angela: So unclean

Sebastian: *throws knives at Angela/Ash*

Angela/Ash: *runs around screaming*

Sebastian: *turns back to normal* That is all

FoxFire: Moving on, from MissTigerLover (aka my new enemy): FoxFire wear booty shorts for Alois and seduce him until he gives up (no exceptions), Alois play hard to get when FoxFire is seducing you, Jake I dare you to act like Jake the Dog, FoxFire I dare you to handcuff yourself to Alois while Grell swallows the keys, Ciel just admit you love Sebastian everyone knows, Sebastian describe your perfect cat, Grell I dare you to switch places with Ciel and command Sebastian to do what you want, Sebastian you can eat his soul afterward and you can still have Ciel's, Ciel I dare you to act like a baby and let everyone pamper you, Alois you can have anyone obey any order, FoxFire propose to Alois I bet he would love that

Alois: I like this person

FoxFire: Jake! You have to kill another person!

Lizzy: Murder seems awfully harsh, don't you think?

Alois, Ciel, and FoxFire: *looks at each other* Nope

FoxFire: Fine, I'll do it, but someone owes me cake *goes into another room and changes into booty shorts*

Ciel: Cake?

Jake: The young Mistress loves anything sweet, mostly cake

FoxFire: *walks out* They're really tight *attempts tugging them down a bit*

Lizzy: Pictures! *snaps a picture*

FoxFire: *sighs* *sits on Alois's lap*

Ciel: That's not really how you seduce someone

FoxFire: Shut up, How am I supposed to know!

Alois: Didn't you see Ciel?

FoxFire: I am surrounded by perverts

Alois: Fine I give up

FoxFire: Thank you *gets up and goes to the opposite end of the room*

Jake: *sighs* Mistress FoxFire, what time is it?

FoxFire: Adventure time! *fist bumps Jake*

Grell: *swallows the handcuff keys*

Alois: *gets handcuffed to FoxFire*

Ciel: Fine I will admit...I love Sebastian

Sebastian: My lord?

Ciel: As a butler

Alois: Ohhhhhhh!

Sebastian: My favorite cat...wait hold on a minute *walks up to Ciel and places cat ears on him* Ta da!

Ciel: So immature

Sebastian: You know you like it

Ciel: Woof

Sebastian: My lord...that hurts

Grell: Here that Sebby, You're mine now! Bwhahahahahhahaha

Sebastian: Orders come before dares, so I'll listen to you, but the young master comes first

Grell: Works for me! *pulls Sebastian into a closet*

Ciel: Was that really necessary?

Alois: You know you can order him to stop

Ciel: No...Let him, as punishment for these cat ears

Alois: You know you can take them off

Ciel: ...Too lazy, plus I'm a baby now apparently

Madam Red: Well turn into one

Ciel: *turns into a three year old toddler*

Lizzy, Doll, FoxFire, Madam Red: So cute! *surrounds him*

Ciel: *high pitched kid voice* I will destroy you all

Lizzy: Wait, hold on, let me get a picture *snaps a picture*

Alois: Hmm? I order Ciel to walk in on Grell and Sebastian *smirks*

Ciel: Why can't you get your girlfriend to do it

FoxFire: One I'm not his girlfriend and Two he's chained to me

Ciel: Fine *walks to the closet and opens it*

Grell: *turns around shirtless* Do you mind

Sebastian: Why is the young lord a child?

Ciel: Don't ask questions Demon, you can carry on *slams the door* *walks away angrily*

FoxFire: So this is the part where I propose?

Lizzy: Yes, I need more pictures! *takes pictures of everything*

FoxFire: Uh..okay? I assume that means yes, Alois will you take my hand in marriage?

Alois: No, I don't think I will

Everyone: WHat!

Alois: As much as I love you in booty shorts, and the thought of marrying you is sort of satisfying, I don't want to torture you

FoxFire: Wait what?

Alois: You don't seem to like me very much anyway, and I don't want you to marry someone you don't

FoxFire: Alois, that's probably the most sweetest thing you've ever said *kisses him on the cheek*

Ciel: Why can't you do that with me Lizzy?

Lizzy: Because the fangirls will start attacking you

Ciel: They already start to attack me

Lizzy: Shhh!

FoxFire: Anyway from Nurse Medusa: As an apology to Grell, you can dye any of the following's hair red Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, or FoxFire, and Alois has to be a girl for the next five chapters

Grell: Hmm? Let's see

FoxFire: Pick me and you die

Grell: I'll pick the blue emo kid

Ciel: I'm not emo! Damn it!

Grell: Doesn't matter, you're going to look fabulous once I'm done with you *drags Ciel into a bathroom and dyes her hair red*

Alois: Wait I have to be a girl now?

Ciel: Join the club

Alois: Okay! *turns into a girl*

FoxFire: I'm still wondering how you guys are capable of doing that

Alois: This is Truth or Dare, we can do anything

FoxFire: Moving on, from Emily Brolly: Sebastian sit quietly watching nyan cat, Ciel sit in his lap only saying positive things, (sorry I don't know what the next two mean, please tell me) Ash/Angela pick a demon to make out with, Ciel keep on saying notice me senpai when they're making out

Ciel: Seems harmless enough *sits on Sebastian's lap*

Sebastian: *turns on Nyan cat*

Ciel: What the hell is this

Alois: Only positive things, Ciel

Ciel: *stays silent*

Ash: Um... I pick... *points at Hanna* You!

Hanna: M-Me?...Uh sure *bows*

Sebastian: Watch out, she's evil

Claude: So are you

Alois: So are you

(Ash and Hanna start kissing)

Ciel: *sighs and whispers* Notice me senpai... Notice me senpai

FoxFire: Moving on, from RoselinaAngel: Sebastian and Ciel read a SebaCiel fanfic, FoxFire I love you so much so I won't do anything to harm you here's a cake instead, Grell I dare you to change everything about you to yellow, if not feel free to anyone to bully him, I dare Alois to wear long pants, if he disagrees he has to leave for the rest of the chapter, Bard Finny Meyrin go drink with Tanaka, Sebastian please make out with Ciel and tell him that you love him

Ciel: After the fanfic of Trancy and I, I'm not sure if I really want to

FoxFire: It's a dare, just do it *holds laptop in front of their faces*

Sebastian and Ciel: *start reading the fanfic*

(a few minutes later)

Ciel: That actually wasn't as bad as I thought

Sebastian: I'm pretty sure that fanfic was cleaner than this one

FoxFire: You will not judge my story writing!

Alois: So can I have a piece of the cake too?

FoxFire: Oh yeah, almost forgot *eats a piece of the cake* Thank you!

Grell: Well I already changed most of my things, why not change it all again *changes everything to yellow*

Alois: B-But, that's not fair, why does Fox get to wear booty shorts and I can't!

FoxFire: Oh frick! I forgot!

Doll: *laughs* And unless you want Alois to see you naked you can't change

FoxFire: Wait, Alois has to change in front of me!

Alois: Too bad we have to do these dares

FoxFire: For the first time ever, I want you to keep your booty shorts

Alois: Too bad *drags her into a room, and changes into long pants*

Finny: Drink with Tanaka?

Bard: If you mean alcohol, I highly don't recommend Finny drinking that stuff

Finny: Why not?

Meyrin: Don't you remember? You almost destroyed anything in your path, yes you did

Finny: No I don't remember

Bard: Never drink kids *has a drink with Tanaka*

Sebastian: But I already did make out with Bacchan and told him I love him

FoxFire: The fangirls are not satisfied! I just had to witness that *points at Alois*

Alois: I'm a girl right now though

FoxFire: I don't care

Ciel: Well we don't have all day *pulls Sebastian down and kisses him*

Sebastian: *kisses Ciel back*

FoxFire: There, I'll do one more set of dares because I need to post this, from babygaaralover: Sebastian be nice to Bard, Ciel I want you to hug and kiss your servants, Alois if you're confident in your kissing skills demonstrate on Bard, Claude poor thing no one likes you, FoxFire after you are done I dare you to hug someone you are awesome by the way (Thank you!)

Sebastian: *breaks apart from Ciel* Bard...you look lovely as a lady

Bard: Hey! It's not my fault they requested it!

Ciel: *sighs* *hugs Meyrin, Finny, and Bard*

Alois: Well aren't you going to kiss them?

Ciel: *kisses each servant on the cheek* There, now get back to work!

Bard, Finny, and Meyrin: Yes, young Master!

Alois: *stares at Bard* Well he is a girl now, and less scary

Bard: *polishes a flame thrower* You were saying?

Alois: *gulps* No I'm not that confidant yet

FoxFire: *whispers* Pansy...

Claude: Yes I have noticed that no one likes me

Alois: I still like you Claude *hugs him*

Claude: *pushes up glasses* Like I said, no one likes me

FoxFire: Hmm... *looks at everyone* *hugs Jake* He looks like Jake the Dog!

Jake: The things we do for bacchans

FoxFire: Anyway that's it, I KNOW I haven't been working on this as much as I want, and I KNOW I didn't get to all the dares, but they will be in the next chapter, BYe!


	22. Sorry

FoxFire: Hey guys, I just need to say something. I know a lot of you love this fic, and are waiting for me to write more, but I just can't right now. I'm sorry, maybe I'll write a second part in the future or you guys can give me story ideas in the comments, but I just don't want to write this anymore

Ciel: And to think after all the pain we've been through

Alois: Wait! You're getting rid of me!

FoxFire: Pipe down, and I might not, if you guys want to leave suggestions for story ideas in the comments I'd be happy to take a look at them.

Sebastian: What about the chapter you've been working on?

FoxFire: Ah yes. I will get that up later tonight. So don't worry there will still be some Truths and Dares you get to read but not all of them. I hope you guys understand, and again I'm sorry

Lizzy: Good Bye everyone!

Grell: Take care!

FoxFire: Oh and before I forget, there was a lot of comments containing Foxalois, so here's one last moment *kisses Alois*

Ciel: Is it really necessary to do that in front of us

Lizzy: Says the one who was making out with his own butler instead of his fiancee

Sebastian: *licks his lips*

Undertaker: *laughs for no reason*

FoxFire: *lets go* I regret all of life's choices

Alois: I regret nothing

FoxFire: Okay, bye everyone!


	23. Finale

**FoxFire**: Hello again, we're back with like twenty more requests from The Corrupt: Bard put on the dress and bonnet from before but also wear clown shoes, Beast why do you dress like that, Bard must also ride this unicycle for the rest of the chapter, Sebastian dye your hair orange, Everyone refer to Bard as Mary for the rest of the chapter anyone who says his real name must get slapped including himself, Madam Red kiss Finny (He needs more kisses)

Bard: Why are they suddenly torturing me?

Alois: Shut up Mary and wear the stupid dress *throws the dress at Bard/Mary*

Bard: *sighs and walks into the changing room*

Beast: Dress like what?

Doll: Like a slut

Beast: Shut up Doll, You know Joker made the outfits

Doll: Yeah what's with mine!

Joker: Well you are the youngest of the group, and our cute little sister. Do I have to go over this again?

Doll: Whatever *pouts* I'm not cute

Joker: Speaking of which, I think I have a spare unicycle you can borrow Mary

Bard: I hate my life *takes the unicycle* *tries riding it*

Sebastian: Orange? Random but okay *dyes his hair orange*

Grell: I like him better now!

FoxFire: It's not like it's red

Grell: But he's a ginger...close enough

Madam Red: Which one is Finny?

Finny: Me! *raises his hand*

Madam Red: Well come over here then

Finny: *walks over*

Madam Red: *pulls him down and kisses his cheek* There you go, now run along

Finny: *blushes and runs to the other end of the room* *hides behind Meyrin*

FoxFire: Moving on, from Failinf: Angela kiss Sebastian, Claude challenge anyone to a race, Finny do you have a crush on a certain chef, FoxFire which character has been tortured the most so far do you think, Meyrin here is a bazooka can you still hit a target with it like you can with a gun

Angela: Why am I still here again?

FoxFire: Because all Kuroshitsuji members should be here

Angela: I'm already impure by being with you monsters *sighs* *kisses Sebastian*

Claude: After the Crow is done with the angel I would like to race him

Sebastian: *lets go* Challenge accepted

(Claude and Sebastian raced for a few minutes, Sebastian won)

Claude: Damn crow

Finny: What chef?

Bard: I'm the only chef here

Finny: What does crush mean? Like breaking them?

Ciel: It means do you love him!

Finny: Oh, no I don't really, but we are friends!

Alois: Mary got friend zoned!

FoxFire: What are you talking about, so did you

Alois: That burned, almost as much as Ciel's parents

Ciel: Bastard...

FoxFire: Anyway my opinion for who's tortured the most would be me, but my honest opinion would be Claude. Keep it up, I like to see him suffer

Meyrin: I'm not quite sure if I can hit a target with this, but I will try yes I will *takes off glasses* *aims and blows up the target*

Bard: Whoa, even my flame thrower can't do that

Meyrin: That was fun yes it was

Finny: Again! Again!

Sebastian: I'm sorry but we can't do it here

Meyrin, Finny, Bard: Awwwww

FoxFire: From Melissa666: Claude you poor thing I dare you to kiss Ciel and Sebastian can't do anything about it, William act like your opposite self for the chapter, Undertaker do a handstand for the entire chapter and if you fall someone has to come up with a dare for you

Claude: How is kissing a soul I can't take supposed to make me feel better

FoxFire: It's called sarcasm, Claude

Claude: *sighs* Fine, come here you brat

Ciel: How about...no

Claude: *kisses Ciel trying to suck his soul out*

Ciel: *struggles, taking off the eye patch*

Sebastian: *takes off glove* Yes, my Lord *kicks Claude away* Are you alright Bacchan

Ciel: *wipes mouth* That bastard try to suck my soul out

Alois: Claude!

William: How do I act like my opposite?

Grell: Easy, just act like me Willy!

William: Didn't I say not to call me that

Grell: Ah ah ah, You can't say stuff like that

William: *sighs* I never even agreed to this stupid game...fine OH GRELL WONT YOU PLEASE LOVE ME!

Grell: Maybe, I want Bassy though

Sebastian: Well, I don't want you

Grell: You hurt me Sebby, you really do

Undertaker: *laughs* It's a good thing I'm good at handstands

Ciel: What can't you do

Undertaker: I can't whistle

Ciel: *face palm*

Undertaker: *does a handstand*

FoxFire: Okay from Crazydose: Watch Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's songs Candy Candy, and POMPOMPOM and give me your reactions

Everyone: *watches Candy Candy*

Alois: What the hell is this?

FoxFire: This is scarier than Alois trying to kiss me

Ciel: Why does she have toast in her mouth?

Lizzy: I think she's on a sugar high

Doll: Or drugs

Ciel: Okay what was that?

FoxFire: My nightmares

Everyone: *watches PONPONPON*

Alois: This is worse than the first one

Lizzy: But you have to admit, she's absolutely adorable!

FoxFire: So...girly

Doll: Tell me about it

FoxFire: Moving on from...that, from Satou B Whiteston: Sebastian kick Ciel as hard as you can, Ciel don't order him not to, FoxFire kiss Jake

Sebastian: My Lord?

Ciel: Well come on, you can't eat my soul now you can't even kick me! Pathetic excuse for a demon

Sebastian: As you wish *kicks Ciel*

Ciel: That...hurt more than expected *grabs his leg*

Sebastian: I will go get the ice *walks to the kitchen*

FoxFire: *shrugs* Okay *kisses Jake*

Sebastian: *walks back with the ice* I'm sorry did I interrupt?

FoxFire: *let's go* *wipes mouth* Nope

Sebastian: *places the ice on Ciel's leg*

**FoxFire: This is what I was working on, so sorry, but I'm just not feeling this story anymore, (and I ended it with a Sebaciel, you're welcome for anyone that ships it) Good bye and don't forget to comment any ideas you might have for a short story! :P :) 3 ._. T_T**


	24. What just happened

FoxFire: Surprise! Guess who's back! *coughs* Anyway, I didn't want to continue this at all. I've reread it so many times and it's just so cringe worthy, but hey! Might as well make it better this time, right? And I did keep getting dares even after I said I was done. There will be some changes though.

Change 1: I do not want to be included often, this was only supposed to be for the Kuroshitsuji characters, and I personally don't like OC X Character shit. If you ship me with someone that's fine, but I know a lot of people probably don't like it.

Change 2: Please keep the truths and dares short, it takes forever to wright, especially when I'm lazy

that's all, thanks!

Ciel: Get on with it...

FoxFire: Pushy... OH, I want to change my name to Butterfly, if that's alright.

Ciel: Why Butterfly of all things?

Butterfly: Because, butterflies are amazing, dammit. Anyway! From Guest: These people swap personalities

Grell/Ciel

Sebastian/Angela

Undertaker/Ash

Alois/Will

Stay in them for two chapters (Heheheheh)

Sebastian... (and this is actually what it says) Stacey told me you were her butler, but just before you completed her purpose, she ordered you not to kill her, but instead make love to her. ADMIT IT, I AM YOUR CHILD

Finally, Claude kill Alois (Alois arguing in the background) and put his soul into a ring and put it on Lizzy (Elizabeth arguing in the background) Before the chapter is over, Claude restore Alois.

Alois: Claude would never do that! Right Claude!

Claude: ...

Ciel: Aren't you forgetting about the end of season tw- *alois puts his hand over ciels mouth*

Alois: We don't need to mention that minor detail.

Ciel:*muffled* Get your hand off of my mouth...

Butterfly: DO THE DARES ALREADY!

Ciel: Sorry... OH HOW I ADORE THE COLOR RED AND MURDERING FEMALE DOCTORS AND RUINING CIEL AND SEBASTIANS LIFE!

Grell: HEY- Er... I mean *poker face* That was quite rude, but I still don't give a damn because I'm an evil sociopath who can't show any emotions because of my constant need for a decent social status.

Sebastian: Oh dear, it appears they are arguing, no matter, I'll just burn everything to make everyone pure, and give everyone a giant demon dog who burns and ruins everything it sees.

Finny: But we love Pluto, Mr. Sebastian!

Angela: Pluto is a vile creature, almost like the filthy angels that tried to make Ciel's soul pure and innocent enough to visit a place with no pain or sorrow...

Sebastian: Toche, and No, My Lady, I would consider that idea about you being my kin impossible, because I do not give my offspring to anyone, unless I wanted to.

Ciel: That was a bit too much detail.. damn demon. Er... I mean... Oh bassy, how I adore and love everything you do, no matter how vile, let us fight to the death and end it with a passionate kiss that would make even Romeo and Juliette themselves become terribly jealous!

Everyone: *stares*

Ciel: What?

Butterfly: *stops recording* Okay, now to upload this to the internet...

Ciel: Don't. You. Dare.

Alois: *takes camera, smashes it* As long as it won't give me paperwork...

Claude: Your Highness *smirks* *cups Alois's face* How terribly emotionless you have become..

Alois: *smiles, eyes light up* Y-You really think so Claude!

Ciel: Wait for it...

Claude: Master, I...

Alois: Yes? What is it?

Claude: *crushes Alois's skull* Think you're repulsive *takes his soul, puts it in a ring*

Elizabeth: You mean I have to wear Alois? *takes the ring, and puts it on*

Butterfly: *glares at Claude* And yes, you do. Oh! It also came with this. *gives Elizabeth some sort of apology letter and a bunch of bathing suits* Whatever that's for.

Elizabeth: *squeals* Oh they're simple adorable!

Everyone: *covers their ears*

Butterfly: Alright, that's it, come again next time where we will have Alois fully restored.


End file.
